An easter to remember
by Luli-cat
Summary: Summary: Pink and her friends, live their simple lives at the meadow, yet when tension from the humans in the near cities begins to rise, its up to the little Pink bunny to ry to maintain peace. Yet this proves to be harder than she expected, especially when three particular humans are involved and the blue eyed human seems a little too delighted with the little pink bunny.
1. Its the neighborly thing to do

**A/N: Hello, everyone this story its inspired by Toonfreak's story ****_We are the crystal ducks! _****which I recommend if you like cute and fluffy stories, give it a read, you will like it. **

**Also the cover picture its not mine, it belongs to tttooohappy on Devaintart, go check her art! ^^**

**This is actually my first Steven Universe Fanfic, so I really hope you guys like it. **

**English is not my first language so if you see any mistake feel free to point it out, I am not against constructive criticism ^^ **

**Now lets on with the story. **

The warm sun rays bathed the grass and leaves, that warm spring morning. The singers' gentle melodies announced the new awaking of the meadow and all it's creatures. The warmer months had just arrived and life was already blooming around that peaceful little village. Among the any trees and plants of the land, there was a small home where the day was only beginning for small family.

"Good morning~, good morning, its time to start the day~." A sing song voice sounded through the burrow and soon after, a bright pair of pink eyes opened. "Uhmmm morning Pearl" The sleepy maiden mumbled and stretched up and hoping out of wooden her bed. She had short curly pink hair and a soft layer of pink fur all around her, except for a small round white tufty tail. She was very tall but her long rabbit ears gave her an even bigger appearance. She twitched her nose, sniffing the air before slowly poking her head outside. Her long pink bunny ear's getting splashed in morning dew. "Ok ok lets go, I don't want to miss the harvest." Pink said fixing her hair with her hands and hoping outside. Pearl was a dove maiden, she was thin with a medium heigh, with long pearly white wings and eyes, short pinkish hair and a beec like nose.

At the meadow everyone was starting with their routine. The small earth paths were busy with the rodent citizens carrying small baskets and shovels to help out in the harvest. Pearl and a few other singers kept an eye on their perimeter while Pink and the others went off to do their morning harvest. "Wow the veggies sure are big this year." Pink said digging the dirt beneath her claws to get out a cabbage from the ground.

"I know right?, these are the size of watermelons." Said a Mole man who was digging from underground. The rodents were currently scraping at the cabbages roots when a loud high pitched sound cut through the air. Everyone twitched and tensed up on the spot, whiskers and ears had perked up as their bodies were still frozen. The field looked peaceful and sunny, yet that horrendous noise was still in the air. It was a strange mix of high pitched noises as if an animal was screeching and growling at the same time. Eventually Pink had to pull her ears down and Pearl shook her head in discomfort. Silence took over not long afterwards.

"W-what was that?" Asked Pink when howl was heard in the distance. Turning around, they noticed, what could only be described as a flash of purple dashing towards them. Garnet slowed her speed as she panted and trotted towards the group, she was a tall woman with purple fur and fox, ears paws, whiskers and tail, barely taller than pink for a few inches.

"Garnet did you hear that?!" Asked Pink. "I think its them again Pink." Garnet said and settled on the ground as the others shivered. It was always terrifying at first. They had seen it all too well, in the latest months more and more of these pinkish looking creatures had appeared in their lands. They called themselves humans and were oddly strange and sometimes scary for Pink. They looked similar to them, only they were at least 10 times her size with no feathers, fur, tails or paws or even scales, they were bald with these tiny patches of hair on their heads, sometimes forearms and chests too. They referred themselves as people just like them but seemed to have no physical connection with their basal ancestors whatsoever and yet some of them said stuff like they descended from monkeys?...Pink always got lost at that part.

Nevertheless they worked their way to obtain foods, clothing, homes and even managed to build communities just like them. However their attempts to settle down in a territory often resulted in them arguing, fighting and sometimes killing the natives that inhabited that territory. They had all seen them kicking people out of their homes and what was more scary taking the INTO their homes sometimes, stars knew for what. However Pink had also seen some people thrive living alongside humans. Small rodents an, feline and canine people seemed to have no problem sharing spaces with them, even birds had shared stories of sharing nesting grounds with humans, who would actually share "bread" and seeds with them. Both ruthlessness and amiability surrounded those creatures, a duality that made them all the more intriguing and intimidating to the curios pink bunny.

"Should we leave?" Asked Pearl "For the last time, this is our home and we are not leaving it!, the crops have already blossomed we can't let that go to waste, plus we don't even know what they are here for." Pink said.

"It can't be anything good that's for sure!" Pearl said. "We won't know if we don't check!, plus maybe they are just settling near, maybe they won't get into our field at all, lets go check." Pink said and hoped away towards the edge of the fields.

"PINK WAIT!" Pearl squeaked and flied after her. "We can't venture there!, on our own!, it could be dangerous!" She said. "Amethyst, knows a bit more about humans, maybe she can give us some information." Said Garnet as she trotted after Pink. "I think she is under the big willow tree!" She added as the group heading towards the tree.

After some minutes they arrived to the most strange of panoramas. The big willow tree was was in front a wooden field gate, that none of the females had never seen before and on top of one of the horizontal bars, a wildcat maiden seemed all too comfortable curled up. Amethyst was a runt wildcat, with thin purple fur with matching eyes and light purple hair. She was chubby which combined with her short statue made her look like a stubby domestic maiden, rather than the wildcat woman she was. She licked her nose and turned to look at the group, perking up her whiskers.

"Oh hey guys!, did you hear that sound from earlier? crazy right?" She asked. "Why are you so calm?!, humans could be coming to invade our homes and eat us!" Pearl flapped her wings in discomfort. "They eat birds" she mumbled, as her feathers fluffed up and her neck contracted slightly. The rest of the group rolled their eyes at her reaction, she always got like that when it came to such topics.

"Pearl, we don't even know if they are doing that, also they eat basal birds and you know it" Pink said hoping to her side. "A bird is a bird!" Pearl chirped. She rubbed her beec against her feather's to flat them out.

"Garnet and I eat those too and also basal mice and rats and stuff, relax" Amethyst said "don't remind me!" Pearl chided as Garnet nudged her up with her head. "you eat basal worms and bugs Pearl, don't play fool" she said and fluffed and looked away, mumbling. "its not the same".

"Look, everything its fine, I will show you guys." Amethyst said and hoped down from the gate, going between the horizontal bars. The rest of the gang followed her, sniffing the air around them, cautiously. After a few yards Amethyst stood up in front of a huge metallic sign. It had the picture of what looked like a big field, filled with humans in it doing what they guessed were some sort of activities. Furthermore there were a few characters above the image, sadly nor Garnet, Pearl or Pink could understand them. Yet what did they recognize was the logo on the right side of the sign. A rhomboid, composed of three tiny rhomboids, one white, one yellow and one blue, with a fourth one in blank space where some more characters could be seen in smaller size.

"Th-this isn't good" Garnet said. That logo often appeared whenever a new human massive construction or settlement appeared. Some natives had called it the Diamond signature as they had heard it belonged to the Diamond corporation, which was the group of humans responsible for most of the settlements. Some legends even told that a few had seen the humans responsible for them.

"Guys this isn't what you think it is, don't worry." Amethyst said "how do you know?!" Pearl asked. "Because I can read the signs, it says... New main plaza, special easter event, families welcome...Easter day from ten to seven" Amethyst said as she stood up on her hinds and used her hands to support herself against one of the sign's poles.

"What is easter?!, and what event are they doing in that plaza? whatever that is." Pink asked with her ears perked up in curiosity. "Its not in our home and come I will show you." Amethyst said and trotted towards the trees in front of the sign. Pink rushed, hoping after her while Garnet and Pearl reluctantly followed her. After some more minutes they came face to face with a small dirt road that lead to another field surrounded by vast trees. The view was completely blocked by them, Amethyst however scurried between them.

"This is so dangerous" Pearl mumbled as they crept to threes. "We should be fine if we stick together" Amethyst said, poking her head out. "These guys are like super friendly, they have bath ponds for birds and some even hand out seeds and treats and-" "How do you know so much about this place?" asked Garnet. "I maaay have poked my head in and spied them for a few hours." The feline maiden admitted.

"AMETHYST!, THAT ITS DANGEROUS WHAT IF THEY DID SOMETHING?!, we aren't basal!, we don't know how they will react to us!" Pearl scolded "I didn't get in!, plus we should at least have a look" Amethyst said and went back into the darkness. The others gulped and sniffed the trees before slowly passing between them. In front of them another wooden field gate stood, yet the horizontal bars, allowed them a clear view of the other side. Pink smiled and slowly leaned her head in, twitching her nose.

Indeed at the other side a very vast park could be seen. Humans from all sizes, and ages were roaming around the park doing various activities. Some human cubs ran around throwing some round red thing at each other, while some human couples seemed to be having mating rituals as they snuggled together on colorful blankets on the grass and some elderly humans even seemed to be handing out treats for all birds!

"See?, they are harmless, they just moved near bye and are enjoying their home" Amethyst said. "But that screechy noise-" "they are putting another one of these weird wooden barriers around our field, that was just one of those weird things they use to make their homes, its small and noisy but harmless." Amethyst interrupted. "

"Well then, there is nothing to be worried about see?, They are not so bad, maybe we can all get along" Pink said as she poked her head inside. "Maybe we should get to meet the newcomers, they look friendly enough." she added.

"Pink no!, you know how they get with animals!, what if they attack you or try to eat you or something?!" Pearl urged, perching herself on her back. "Garnet please a little help in here?!" Pearl said and the fox maiden stood up again. She carefully sat down near the gate and sniffed.

"I don't know but one thing its certain, we won't know more about them if we don't at least observe them" she said.

"This could be a formative experience!, Wether we like it or not they are our neighbors, we have to learn to get along with them, otherwise we will never stop been afraid of them and who knows maybe they are a bit unsure of us too. I say we go and see how is it" Pink said

"Well...there isn't much we can do to stop you at this point" Amethyst said flickering her tail in excitement.

"in we go" garnet said and with that the group went through the wooden gate, venturing into the human lands.


	2. Do they like us or not?

**Alright and here it is!...the second chapter NOBODY asked for. Also a big thanks to tttooohappy who made the beautiful cover picture and had to put up with me, helping me take the story to the right path all week, thank you very much bud, I appreciate it. **

**Again, I got inspired after reading "we are the crystal ducks!" from Toonfreak, which bye the way I recommend if you like cute, fluffy stories, seriously give it a check. **

**Now on to the chapter!**

Once inside, Pink sniffed the air, lifting her ears up briefly. There were huge trees towering over the border, providing fresh shade. The grass was definitely shorter but felt a bit softer under her paws, as there wasn't any thorns. There were patches of grass all over the place, yet some weird river like paths seemed to be crossing in the middle of them. Furthermore Pink noticed some particular constructions. One was a tall beige thing that shut water down to a pond like pit from it's tip, other were white constructions that resembled humans and basal creatures like dogs and horses. A few yards away the paths lead to a huge lake stood in the middle of the park with a medium sized bridge that went above.

Pink had no idea of what to make of the strange environment. However the humans in it seemed to be content. Furthermore she managed to observe a few basal creatures such as birds, bugs and even dogs on the area and the humans didn't seem to care. She wondered if they looked hard enough, maybe they would find more meadow natives like themselves.

"See?, it doesn't look so bad." Pink said as she kept hopping around. Pearl tried her best to catch up, running with her little skinny legs to her side. "Pink, I don't think this is a good idea, what if they become aggressive because we are in their territory." Pearl said. "Well they cam to ours first, so they shouldn't be bothered" Amethyst said. They all began to argue when the sound of scraping was heard. They all turned around to hear the sound. A few yards away where below the bridge and near the lake's edge, some dirt seemed to be flying up.

"Huh?, is there a basal dog in there?" Asked Amethyst. Garnet perked her ears up and sniffed. "No". She slowly crept towards the bridge. Pink hopped behind her to take a peck while Amethyst followed her and Pearl flied up from the bridge. Soon some shuffling was heard and a figure came out. she looked like a buff canine lady, with muscly arms and legs, with dog ears and tail and multicolored braids. The lady sniffed at the group and raised an eyebrow.

"can I help you something?" she asked. "Sorry to bother you, we are new to this place, do you by chance live here?" asked Pink. "Well nice meeting you, I am bismuth and nope, I am just exploring these guys land." She said. "Who?" asked Amethyst confused. "The humans coming into our homes." Bismuth said. "Oh I see, well we are here for the same." said Garnet. "Uhmm I am going to be honest guys, I don't think they are friendly." Bismuth said. "Did you loose your home to them?" asked Pearl. "Not yet, but it is a worry." Bismuth said. "Look we are worried too but we are trying to get to know them, maybe they aren't so bad." Pink said. "I am not sure, so far everyone who has see me, turns their head away and when I tried to speak to them, they rush off." she said. "Well you are a bit...big. "commented Amethyst. "That doesn't mean I will pounce on everything I see!, I am a Pitbull lady not a basal bear and they are the ones who move into our lands and you know how that ends!" Bismuth said.

"Well if what are you are saying it's true...then we have to go see these humans." Pink said. "What?!" asked Bismuth and Pearl confused. "can't you see?, they are as scared of us as us of them. If we met up then we might get them to know us better." Pink said. "Look no offense but I don't think I can help you in there, you want to do it, go ahead but I don't think I will be much help, just yell for me, if you run into trouble with them ok?" she said. "Will do, thank you so much!" Pink said and the canine gave her a nudge before the group was on their way towards a beige path, that lead to the constructions.

The surface was hard and it felt a bit weird on her furry paws. Pearl tried her best to catch up to her, her long claws, making a clacking sound as she slightly trotted towards her side. Amethyst and Garnet followed without problems. Eventually Pink made it to the round pond like construction. Clear water with leaves was poured in squirts inside the round base from the top of the construction. Basal birds stood on the top round structures, chirping and splashing in the water.

"See guys?, they made a pool for birds...and a perfect hunting spot for me" Amethyst said flickering her tail in excitement. "Don't you dare lay a finger on those birds in front of me!" Pearl fluffed up and flied to the second level. She dipped her feet on the fresh water and sighed. "Uhmm not bad" she admitted and got in, preening her feathers. Pink stood on her legs and jumped to the edge. "I wonder if anyone else has seen this before." said Pink. "well I did" A loud high pitched voice said. The group jerked their heads around but they saw no one in the perimeter. "Who said that?!" Pearl chirped out fluffing up. "Right above you." They looked up to see a feline woman resting on the branched tree, settled a meter away from them. The feline maiden was pretty much the size of Amethyst, with green short fur and a lighter green triangular haircut.

"Oh!, Another feline fam!, hey there!" The wildcat woman trotted towards the tree. "You guys are obviously new to this place aren't you?" Peridot asked raising an eyebrow from her spot. "Well...yea we live in the meadow just a mile away from this park. I am Pink, the fox maiden is Garnet and the bird lady is Pearl over there." Pink pointed out with one of her ears to Pearl drying out her feathers. The feline maiden rolled her eyes and began to make her way down from her spot, climbing down and using her talons to support herself.

"Figures, you newcomers are always the same. I am Peridot, I am a domestic cat maiden." She said in a superior tune and licked her whiskers before climbed on the edge of the first level to her. "First of all, this is a fountain, it provides birds with water and bathing" she said. "See Pearl?, Amethyst was right." Pink said and she huffed. "We were thinking of exploring the park, maybe even a house or two." Pink added. "A house or two?!, now I know you are wild. There are more than DOZENS of houses around this park." Peridot said siting down on the edge. "More than dozens?!" Asked Pink. " yes, they have settled in a lot, if we are lucky there will turn the other sides of of the park nicely too" Peridot said. "We live there!" Pearl chirped glaring.

"So?, this is a good thing guys. These people have it all easy!, food it's available everywhere you go!, the cities are organized and we don't have to worry about the seasonal weather because everything it's either roofed!, plus humans love us." Peridot said. "That can't be true!, we just met a pitbull maiden that said they were terrified of her" Pearl chirped. "Then why would they leave this beautiful for us?, I am telling you anyone who wants to thrive alongside humans just has to cooperate and make an effort with them. She probably approached too fast or was rude. trust me, I live in an old barn and all I have to do it's hunt for basal mice and I get some food and milk." Peridot said. "Wait, wait, wait!, You get food in for hunting mice?!, dude who are those people you live with?!, introduce them to me!" Amethyst said ears and tail, perked up in excitement. "Get your own humans!" Peridot said hissing.

"OI, I AM RIGHT ON IT!" Amethyst said and darted away to a grass patch, a few yards away. "Amethyst wait!" Pearl squeaked and flew after her.

"We are getting out of topic here!" Garnet said and looked around the park. A set of what she guessed, were barriers surrounded the perimeter, which in addition to the many trees and green patches of grass and human constructions, made it impossible to see the outside of the park. "How much further do you think they will advance?" she asked as she sniffed the air. "Who knows?, these people are ambitious, they will probably stop, once they have all their needs satisfied and their commodities installed, go ask them" Peridot said stretching out, near the edge of the fountain and settling herself comfortable.

"M-maybe we should go mingle, it may be the only way to get to know them, besides it's the neighborly thing to do right?" Pink said. Garnet nodded and she hopped back to the grass patch, looking for Amethyst. Upon arriving they saw a family, consisting of a female, and her two young cubs, one female and one male. They were all settled on a picnic blanket. Amethyst slowly walked near the humans with her tail on high and the tip, slightly curved down.

"Hey there, new neighbors!" She greeted. The female looked at her up and down. "Oh uhmm, hello, can we...help you something?" she asked. "Oh uhmm hi, forgive our friend, we are new here, we live in the meadow, we just came to say hello and all that." Pearl said. "Oh uhmm...hello?, we had never seen anyone... native in this park, it's certainly a surprise." She said. Suddenly the pair of cubs ran up to Amethyst. "Kitty!, kitty!" They yelled excited as they began to pet and rub her fur. "Hey there little rascals!" Amethyst said purring and batted at their hands playfully. "KIDS NO!" the mother yelled and rushed towards them. "You can't just go up to them like that, you don't know if she is friendly enough!" She scolded pulling them away from the wildcat woman. "Oh it's fine lady, I like cubs." Amethyst said purring and went to nuzzle the kids, who went back to pet her. The female looked wary at her kids and was about to say something, when Pink took the chance to approach their picnic mantle with Garnet.

"Excuse, is there something you need?" She asked. "Oh sorry we were just curious abo-" "BUNNY!" One of the female cub squeed and hoisted Pink up by her armpits causing her to gasp and trash around with her hinds. "Baby what did I say about picking these up without permission?, what if she scratches you?!" The mother scolded again and Pearl and Garnet looked uneasy at the whole scene. "Madam they are just kids playing, I am not going to scratch them, they just startled me that's all." Pink said calming down and sniffed the child. "Hey there mini human, my name is Pink." She said as the child stroked her back. "You are so pretty and soft~." The female said nuzzling her. "Why are you all pink?, are you the easter bunny?!" The boy asked going towards her. "Are you hiding eggs here?!" the girl asked smiling but all Pink could do was look at her friends confused.

"Alright kids, that's enough we have to go" the female said going towards her children. "Awww nuuu!" The two kids whined at the same time. "Mommy I wanna play with the easter bunny!" The female said. "Mommy can we bring her home?!" Asked the male. "Absolutely not!, she has her own home and we have to go to ours." She said and took Pink out of their arms before gently plopping her on the ground.

"Ouff" Pink squeaked softly as she landed on her rump. She watched the mother, taking out a small bottle from what she assumed was a bag. She poured some transparent liquid on the cubs hands and rubbed before going to pick up everything. "Sorry, we have to leave, nice meeting you, thanks for playing with my kids." She said before walking away. Pink and the others shrugged at the weird encounter and kept going their way.

"Maybe they are just confused, they had never seen people like us before, it's natural for them not to know." said Pink. "Oh garbage!, we were here before they know what we are!" Pearl said. "Maybe they need to get to know us, the cat lady said all we had to do was being friendly" Pink pointed out. "You just tried that and they struct to me as rude!" Pearl chirped. "Look one way or another, we need to make sure they know the meadow it's our home and we live there, maybe if we are friendly, they will realize we can all share this space, they keep their houses and park and we keep the meadow. It sounds fair to me" Pink said. "How are we even going to do that?" Asked Pearl. "yea we need a way to show them we can all coexist" Amethyst said. the sound of footsteps and leaves shuffling made hem turn around. A male human placing a flayer on a tree. Pink couldn't understand the words but she recognized the same rhomboidal symbol in white, yellow and blue. "Uhmm I wonder what those say." Pink said. Amethyst took another look "It says...Easter Picnic on Sunday and...easter egg hunt?" read Amethyst out loud confused. "Uhmm" Garnet took the flayer and marched back to the fountain.

"Please explain us this." She said. "That?, it's just a flayer for the up coming Easter picnic." Peridot said lazily opening one eye. "we know what a picnic is, what's easter and what's an egg hunt?" asked Amethyst. "Ohh Easter it's when humans celebrate the arriving of spring." She said. "what do they harvest eggs?, urgg barbarians." Pearl shuddered. "No, they don't harvest stuff like us. They have this weird folktale about a rabbit that comes delivering these easter cacao eggs that human cubs eat." Peridot said. "Cacao eggs?, that's not real, cacao comes in beansl" Pearl chirped. "They made it real, They will put these eggs for the children to find in these small baskets and then eat them." Peridot said. "Is that why those kids called me Easter Bunny?" Pink asked and the feline maiden nodded.

"That doesn't make any sense!, rabbits don't even lay eggs and why would they even put the eggs themselves if the story says a bunny has to do it?" amethyst asked. "Yea and how come I never heard of this?!, all I heard was our tradition of Eastra turning from bunny to woman to help life blossom on spring but never something this crazy, who thought of this?"" Pink said amazed.

"the tradition is long standing or so I think but the park belongs to the diamond corporation so, I assume they are in charge of the event." Peridot said. Everyone got stiff at the moment. They knew that was the group of humans responsible for the settlements. The natives told that three female leaders had no interest or liking for basal creatures or any living being other than humans and their alpha was as pale as the moon and was often seeing wearing white, furs from basal creatures. They told that they would choose a territory to settle and chase out and even kill any creature that got in the way. Others also told that the ladies had a personal collection of basal creatures at their homes, the vastest territories ever seen, where even bird maidens were spotted alongside them. They even told that they would choose the ones they liked at their new acquired territories and lure them with promises of food and shelter into their households. Nevertheless most witnesses told the ladies being incredibly elegant and well off in resources and that it was rare to see them outdoors, unless they were either mingling with other humans or going after a new patch of land.

"Ok this is bad, maybe we should leave if this is their park." Pearl said. "Believe me, they are the most clever and capable humans I had ever seen, they made all of this and celebrate bunnies!, I don't know, I honestly think we felines would be much better holiday mascots but again, humans are just crazy about rabbits for some reason I don't get. You guys don't even purr." Peridot said and Pearl glared at her.

"...But what about the stories? and that family back there acted weird when thy saw us-" "Any mother would feel nervous about her cubs playing with stranger, she was probably just defensive. Humans love bunnies, just come to the event and you will see, bunny drawings, bunny costumes...and yet not a single cat" she mumbled. "No...I am going to do something better" Pink said softly. "Huh what?, lay eggs?" Asked Amethyst. "We know what they like!, we won't attend their easter picnic we will GIVE them their easter picnic!" Pink said standing up on her hinds.

"I am going to be the Easter Bunny!" Pink said.

**Anyway, that was the chapter, if you made it tot he end, PLEASE COMMENT SO I CAN KNOW YOUR OPINION, believe me guys that's what keeps me going.**


	3. Bunnies Definitely make adorable mascots

Ok here it is chapter 3! hope you guys like it...if there is actually anyone reading this story. Anyway a big thanks to tttooohappy for making the adorable cover picture and helping me out to get this chapter done. And a thanks to Toonfreakas she wrote the adorable story "We are the crystal ducks." I got inspired from to write this.

**ANYWAY GUYS, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT , as I really want to know, what you think of the story.**

**_Bunnies, definitely make adorable mascots. _**

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!" barked Bismuth confused as the little Pink bunny stood besides her. the group was curled up beneath the bridge as Pink had decided to tell the canine lady about their plan. "Look it's the best way to get them to know us." She insisted as Peridot nodded. "The bunny is right, humans love Easer, imagine their excitement when the folktale about the easter bunny comes true." She said. The Pitbul lady looked down for a moment as she glanced up and down at the group. "fine...but only because I don't want something to happen to you...you have good intentions." She said.

"Oh perfect!, Peridot will also come along." Pink said hopping up excited. "I am?!" Peridot asked. "Well yea you have been living among humans so we need the intel." Pearl said as if it was obvious. "I am already settled with everything I need, why I would go for so much trouble?" Peridot asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh come on be a sport!, plus don't you want humans to love you?" Asked Amethyst. "They already do that, thank you." Peridot said looking away. "Well but this could be your chance!, you complained about cats not been a part of easter!, now you get to participate!" Garnet said. "Uhmm ok, I am in." Peridot said.

"BUT!, if we do this, we will do it fine, if we mess up it could reflect bad on me, so follow me." Peridot said. The group followed her back to the fountain, where Peridot climbed up to the edge. "Look down." She instructed. At the bottom of the pool, laid several golden shiny round items. They were scattered in big numbers. "We need these." Peridot instructed pointing with her paw. "S-so pretty...they would look adorable in a nest." Pearl said wide eyed. "They are so round, are they corn grains?" Asked Garnet. "No, they are too big, maybe they are dry fruits!, like peanuts!" Amethyst purred swishing her tail excited. "No those are dollar coins, a form of human currency". Peridot pointed out

"Dollars?, aww I wanted a peanut." Pouted Amethyst. "Dollars can buy you many peanuts." Peridot said. "Explain how." "Money is exchanged for goods and services". Peridot stated.

"Ok then we get those and exchange them for eggs" Pink said. "Lets get this over with" garnet said. Immediately Bismuth, Garnet and Amethyst jumped into the fountain. They would come out and spit the coins at the floor while Pink and Pearl helped wrapping the coins in big plant leaves for safe keeping. "Ok these should be enough." Peridot said. The whole group then followed the beige path that lead to a massive gate. At each side, a huge wall stood, making it impossible to see the outside. they went through the bars of the gate. Bismuth had a few troubles getting through and had to be pushed from behind. Once she made it outside, she gasped.

Humans settling in was an understanding. In front of the group, what was before a bast rural area with a few houses and dirt roads, was now a full community. Houses and tower like structures stood everywhere in front of them. Furthermore the dirt was replaced by another solid, unknown material that humans used to walked over. More so the once green area, was now reduced to one solitary tree surrounded by black bars, every few yards. Even the once beige paths from the park were now solid grey rivers, over the which strange colorful large bodies on wheels traveled. Some of them having windows, that allowed to see humans inside.

"This place it's...kind of unsettling." Pearl said and Peridot rolled her eyes "Oh it's just until you get used to it." She said and walked towards the grey river. The group followed while observing their surroundings. The grey surface felt even harder and raspier on Pinks furry paws. While they walked they shuddered at the massive square constructions. They reached out i the sky, blocked the sun and towered over their frames. The people would stare at them and even whisper to themselves. Many would coo and keep on their way. Eventually they made it to a monumental square like construction. It was in front of the grey road and hundreds of those wheeled human transports were settled in front. At the center the infamous Diamond logo was visible.

"Ok this is the market, just follow me and do what I do." Peridot instructed as they entered the market. It was completely white with dozens of halls surrounded by shelves with all kinds of objects inside. Drawings of bunnies and eggs could be seen everywhere and humans waltzed around with the strangest biggest wheelbarrows they had seen. Peridot grabbed a basket and dragged it along. Eventually they found a shelf full of easter eggs and bunnies. "Wow so many bunnies in here...I feel flattered." Pink said as they pushed at least three dozens in the basket. Eventually they pushed it it to a line of people and again the whispering and glancing returned. Once it was time to pay, a woman in a yellow uniform had to help them set all the stuff up.

"Wow this is one easter shop, you guys planing a party or something?" she asked as she scanned the items. "Oh that will be $300" she added and they gasped. "300?!, we don't have that much!" Peridot exclaimed. "Well you are taking like fifty something things girl and it's near Easter" lady said raising an eyebrow. "Oh no, how are we supposed to get and deliver the eggs to people in time for the Parks easter event?" Asked Pink disappointed. The woman raised an eyebrow "Wait a second, Easter event?" She asked. "Yea, our friend here will be your easter bunny for the diamond plaza this easter. We thought an actual bunny would be better." Garnet said.

"OH MY STARS!, that's like the cutest idea ever!" the woman exclaimed excited. "Honestly these guys think of everything!, I can't believe you are doing this job!" She said. "I just wanted to participate in your human traditions since you guys have been moving so near us lately and...well I thought it would be a good way to get to know each other and be neighborly." Pink said. "Awww you are so sweet!, Kiki!, come see this!" the woman said. Immediately another woman came. "what is it Jenny?" She asked. "Kiki look!, the park will have a real bunny girl playing as the easter bunny!" She said and Kiki cooed.

"Aww are you here to get the eggs yourself?" Kiki asked "Well yea but...I don't have enough." Pink admitted "What? what are you talking about girl, you are the easter bunny, it's all taken care of, we will get the money later." Kiki said and placed everything in bags. "Hey are you sure you are only taking these?, I am pretty sure we have more eggs on the back for you, if this is for the event." Kiki said. "We can't really carry more." Said Pearl. "Maybe we can come later. Said Bismuth. "Got it, we will have the rest ready." Kiki said. The group thanked them and left the market, dragging the bags with their purchase inside.

"See? humans are so nice!, they gave you the eggs!, I knew they would warm up to easter." Peridot said proudly and the group nodded. "They were really nice," Said Pink. As they walked down the grey path again. The bunny had to take a break, her paws were aching and she was sure she would get a sore hook at that rate. "Don't stay behind Pink...Pink?...PINK!" Bismuth yelled when suddenly a screeching sound was heard. Pink turned to see a massive wheeled body speeding towards her. Pink curled up scared when the body suddenly stopped and loud honking sounds followed.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" A female yelled as she stepped out of the car and rushed to pink. She had long black hair and tanned skin and brown eyes. "Are you ok?!, are you hurt?" She asked as she kneeled down in front of Pink. The group immediately rushed towards her and began sniffing her. "I..I think..." Pink mumbled when suddenly another female got out. She was probably her cub as they looked alike, only she was shorter and had shorter hair.

"Mom what happened?!" She asked as she stepped up front. "I am sorry Connie but I think we hit a bunny-eh..person?" The woman said and Connie was quick to pick Pink up. Garnet and bismuths furs rosed up as they growled at the stranger. "You poor thing...did we hurt you?" She asked checking on her. "I am fine, I am fine, I am just a bit shocked that's all." Pink said. "Connie don't pick her up like that!, she could have something!" The woman said. "But mom she could be hurt and it's our fault." Connie said and the female sighed. "Alright you are right, Are you ok miss?, Do you want us to give you a ride somewhere?" She asked.

"Well, we were in a hurry to get back home so we can come and get more eggs...do you think you could give us a lift to the park?" Asked Garnet. "Eh...sure." the lady said and opened the car door. They all sniffed and stared at the curious wheeled mass as they got in. "Well this is comfortable, what did you say this was again?" Asked Amethyst. "A car and I didn't say it previously." the lady said estranged as they drove. Pink told them about the eggs she would deliver and Connie was immediately excited, promising to be there. After a few minutes they arrived at the park. "Alright here it is." The lady said. "Oh thank you very much, make sure to come back later for eggs." Pink said. "Can we mom? please?!" Asked Connie. "Oh alright, we can and...thanks for doing these for the children." She said smiling "That's why we neighbors are for." Pink said hopping out.

The rest of the afternoon was spent dragging the eggs back into Pinks burrow home and preparing little twig baskets to decorate them. Pink made sure to get some ribbons and flowers for decoration and even tied some on the eggs. "Now these look beautiful." Pearl said "Yeap, thanks for helping me out guys, These will look perfect...hey I had an idea what if instead of getting more eggs, we also make some from scratch?, like...to have something homemade for them." Pink said. "That could work, it can't be that hard, lets go the store and ask for ingredients." Peridot said. "But we never made eggs before...not this kind at least." Pearl said. "We never had an easter bunny before, lets give it a try." bismuth said.

The group planned and and organized themselves in the cosy burrow at the meadow, however after their long day of shopping and preparations, something else took place in the city.

In a high room, above the streets, a lady was sitting on a desk. She had short blond hair and lightly tanned skin. She gently tapped the hills of her brown high boots as she checked something on a screen. Suddenly a phone rang on her desk and she picked up.

"What is it Pearl?" She asked in a serious voice. "Delivery?...why are they insisting on using the direct line?...I will take over." She said and soon another call was transferred. "This better be important." She announced and awaited. "How many of them are missing?...Fifty?...Just fifty?...Did you check with the store manager?!...what Mascot? what you yabbering about?!...send me a copy of the security footage and leave it at that, I will deal with this my self." The lady ended the call and then pressed a button on the phone.

"Pearl do make a report on security, I want any possible information about our employees responsible of the easter event project...uhmmm" she listened for a few moments-

"Also I want every piece of information regarding a little Pink bunny maiden." she said.


	4. No good deed goes unpunished

**And here it is, chapter 4!, I hope you like it guys!. Like always thanks to tttooohappy for the cover image and her help with constructive criticism and basically putting up with my annoying self. **

**the story it's based on Toonfreak s story "We are the crystal ducks." and the characters belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

**PLEASE COMMENT and give your opinion as that's what keeps me going and like always enjoy.** No_Good deed goes unpunished._

The previous afternoon of that fateful day was hectic for the group. The past sun rotations had been busy as well. Pearl acted as delivery, bringing in dry fruits and berries for the mixes, Bismuth and Garnet had helped Pink make a fire to cook the chocolate outside while Peridot and Amethyst went to find tools to cook with. Nevertheless the burrow now had the sweetest scents coming from its walls. "Just a little bit of cinnamon, some blue berries, almonds and...there!" Pink squeaked. She was standing over a rock in her burrow to be eye level with a large bowl, while wearing a small white apron. She mixed the ingredients into the chocolate, before carefully taking the bowl out. After some hours the sky was just beginning to get dark. Pink was wrapping the last batch in pink paper with a violet flowers pattern and Pearl tied purple ribbons to them. Each egg had a handwritten note and a small signature. Pink finished tying the last one and smiled "There, ...I am ready!" Pink said and took a basket bismuth had made. It had a little pink ribbon attached to it.

"Shouldn't we wait until the easter thing at the park?" asked Amethyst. "We don't have enough ice to keep the eggs cool so it may be better to do it now, plus this way they will already know us by the event and the sooner the better" Pink said. The group rushed down the meadow and soon they were back at the park. "Alright, remember we will be there if you need assistance." Pearl said. The park was almost empty as most humans had left. Pink stoped to hide the eggs in bushes, tree trunks, under benches, near the fountain, on the statues, pretty much everywhere. Pearl, flied above her to check for predators while the little pink maiden kept going all around the park. It took them a few hours as Garnet and Bismuth had to run back and fort to the meadow to bring in more eggs. Eventually the park was covered in eggs by the time night had arrived.

"Ok the park is done, I just need to make a two more stops." Pink said "But the event is here at the park". Peridot said. "Humans live in the city, so we should deliver some there, plus they were so nice into giving me some eggs, I have to leave some at the store." She said. They crossed the grey path again, Pink still had a bit of a hard time in the city. The various unknown scents confusing her, the thundering buildings towering over her frame, she often found herself wondering what was on the other side of those stoic walls. Plus the ground was so uncomfortable on her paws. She was relieved once she delivered at the store with the names of Jenny and Kiki. Afterwards, Peridot guided her to the houses near and she repeated the hiding process. Near midday the basket had just six eggs left. "Alright we just need to make one more stop" Pink sighed tiredly. "What?! where?!" asked Amethyst. "There" Pink hopped towards a huge billboard on the side of the road. Once again the infamous diamond logo was staring at them with inexistent eyes.

"Are you crazy?!" asked Bismuth raising up her ears. "Guys we have to do this right, humans will start to notice us, they know we are delivering easter but the corporation is the one that runs the settlements." Pink said. "Fair well, but only because we came this far." bismuth said. Peridot and Amethyst inspected the board and soon they headed back into the busiest part of the city with the group. Pink hopped after them as best as she could. Soon Peridot stopped "We are here." she said. Pink and the others watched and gasped.

A huge, wide, black tower stood itself in front of them. The construction took up the whole street with black gates that allowed to see a small garden at each side. Looking up Pearl could see the tower went all the way to the sky. The Diamond logo stood bigger than ever on the entrance. "I have a bad feeling about this." Garnet said. "Pink, you should go on your own" Bismuth said. "why?!" asked Pink. "Because you are the easter Bunny, they are going to listen to you." "She is right you go and we will keep an eye on the surroundings" Garnet said. "But she can't go to those monsters alone!" Pearl chirped flapping her wings. "Look why don't you fly above her and if something happens you get us." Amethyst asked. "alright I will...for you Pink." Pearl said. The little pink bunny gave her a lick on the cheek. "Thank you Pearl~" She said.

Pink went hopping across the grey road. She wriggled through the gardens gate, then hopped towards the front door with her ears perked up, her long nails sounding against the black marble stairs. To their surprise, there wasn't a door but rather various crystal doors. Pink gave a push with her paw and the doors moved in circle. They went a whole round before jumping out. "Well that was weird and fun." Pink said before stepping in further. The walls were of white marble, statues of white, yellow and blue shades stood in the middle of the biggest room she had ever been. the columns reached all the way to the tallest celling she had seen. The place was disturbingly quiet and save for a human female at the end of a long hall, there wasn't a soul around. Pink slowly hopped towards the lady. "Excuse me?, could you help me?" The female gasped seeing her. "It's you!, the bunny!". "Eh you know me?..." "Security please come in, the bunny they have been looking for is right here!" She said in a bar like device. "What?" Asked Pink. Suddenly a pair human males entered from a door on the hall. Pink froze when she saw one of them carrying a cage.

"Alright don't make this harder" One of them said walking to Pink. "Get away from her!" Pearl chirped as she flied at his face and pecked his eye. "Oww you little!" He said. The second male tried to grab her, only for Pink to jump and bite his ankle. "oww!". "Lets go!" Pink squeaked and dashed away towards the door. They came across many twists and turns, from the longest hall they had seen, until they were finally able to hide beneath a furniture, still some steps sounded near them. Pinks heart was beating rapidly, her paws felt like they were on fire, she was sure and she was sure she would get bald spots. "Why are they chasing me?, did I do something?". "They are so ungrateful!, we give them easter and they chase us!". Suddenly a small squeak like sound was heard and Pink poked her head out to see a wooden door on that hall, bigger and wider, opening and the feet of some humans arriving to it's front.

"Oh ma'am sorry if we were noisy, we came across an emergency an-" the female form the desk was cut off. "Have you found her?" Another female said in a cold tune. "Well, we saw her ma'am but don't worry we are-" "How can it be that OUR EVENT gets highjacked and she is running around with OUR PRODUCT and delivering BEFORE US!" Her voice said half yelling. "Don't worry ma'am, we are curre-" "do NOT bother me unless you have results is that clear?!" She yelled. "Yes ma'am". Pink trembled as she saw the feet scampering off and the high heel boots storming back to the wooden door. Pink slowly poked her head out and froze. A bright yellow coat caught her attention and above, a pale face with short yellow hair and yellow eyes glared at the space. The massive female slammed the door shut.

"Oh my stars" she whispered going back to Pearl "We made the Yellow female angry!". She couldn't believe it, the infamous three females were angry at her. "We must leave!" Pearl chirped "No, we made a mess and we have to come forward and fix it...follow me." Pink dashed to the door, she hopped up and managed to pull down the handle before sneaking in. Inside, it looked like the garden she crossed to enter but this one was full of plants and threes, with small tables and another fountain. In the distance another female was sitting. She was wearing a long Blue coat that went down the floor. She had tanned skin and long ash blond hair. Next to her the yellow female was groaning at her square like device. At each side of the table two natives were standing!, A singing blue dove girl and a yellow parakeet lady. Pearl shivered, were the rumors true?!, they slowly went in with the basket and hid behind a tree.

"One hundred views in just one hour!, Everyone is talking about this!, we will be the idiots of the year!" One of them groaned. "Please calm down, look they are congratulating us, public likes this, we may be able to find our way around this." the Blue dressed human said. "This is happening days before the event!, how are we going to explain that?" The yellow one replied. "Calm down!, you promised this year it would be special for us and so far it's just work!" The blue one said sadly. "I just want everything to be perfect," "You know what it would be perfect for me! but you never agree!" The one in Blue said looking down. "Oh come on now" the other said sighing. "You know we can't!, we don't have the time!". "We could make time! ...if we could ever sit down and discuss it." The long haired female said sighing.

"I am sorry". A tiny shaky voice said and the two females turned around. The little pink maiden approached then shaking with a basket in her hands. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" The human in yellow asked. "I CAN EXPLAIN!" Pink said raising her voice and the two females raised their eyebrows. "I don't know what I did wrong exactly, but I swear it wasn't my intention to bother you!, I just heard the folk tales about the easter bunny and I though I could fill in the role-" "with our eggs!" The female with longer hair exclaimed. "I wasn't trying to steal!, I just went to the market with some money and when I told them I was going to be the easter bunny at the park they just gave the eggs to me, I thought they were being nice." Pink said shaking.

"Our easter Mascot..." the female in blue said. "They thought we sent her...that's why they gave her the eggs!" she added turning to look at the other female. Pink said and nudged the basket forward. "I-I brought you these, the ones they gave me are gone but I made these my self, I want you to have them" Pink said. the yellow female picked them up and unwrapped one. The long haired females expression softened as she looked down. "Why did you even do all this?" she asked. "I just wanted to make humans happy with us." Pink said "Why?" asked the short haired female. "Because you have been coming into our homes and taking over...I just thought that if we did something neighborly, you would see that we can all get along...and maybe we could settle things down." Pink said with her ears dropping down.

The female in Blue gave a sad smile to her. "AWW little one" she said and crouched down. "I can see you had good intentions." she added and Pinks ears perked up. "It's a shame, well we will have to give some explanations but...Everyone liked the easter mascot so much and with our expanding so many of you are most likely going to be pushed out and getting harmed...but you don't deserve that, do you?" She said crouching down in front of Pink. The pink bunny maiden gulped. "Nobody does ma'am, we all deserve a good home, that's why I waned to talk to you." She said.

The female in blue stood up. "Awww Yellow, look at her, she meant well and people went crazy for her" she said. "Well I suppose, she meant a good deed" The one in yellow said. " You know, I think she is right, about the home part." The said. "Oh no!, these are a big responsibility, you have to feed them, bath them, train them and play with them." The one in Yellow said frowning. "Oh I promise that won't be a problem!, besides look at her!, wouldn't it be nice?" the long haired female replied.

"Look I just wanted to get along with you guys, I promise I won't do this again I just want us to get along please?" Pink asked standing on her sore legs. the one in yellow looked at the two females and her expression softened into a smile. "Aww, oh alright, we can keep her." she said and before Pink knew it, she was been plucked off from the ground by her yellow gloved hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!, PUT ME DOWN!" Pink squeaked as the two ladies went back into the building. "HEY STOP IT!" Pearl chirped and charged at them only for the one in Yellow to swat her off. "shoo shoo!" she said as she slammed the door shut, locking her out. "WAIT PLEASE!, THIS WASN'T WHAT I MEANT!" Pink said trashing as she was taken back into the main room. Sadly her protest were ignored as she was placed inside of a box. She could see through some holes as she was carried outside the building and toward the biggest, longest black vehicle she had ever seen.

"HEY LEAVE PINK ALONE!" Pearl chirped as she flied towards them from the side of the garden. Sadly the females got into the car and slammed the doors shut before speeded into the main road. Eventually the long car, got lost into the mass of cars on the road and the many buildings made it impossible to follow. The group stared hopelessly as the ladies, disappeared into the city, dragging Pink with them.


	5. No dirt, dust or flies allowed inside

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Cover picture belongs to Tttooohappy in Deviantart and the story is based in "we are the crystal ducks." from a class="tumblelog" style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" /m9W-fjJ7rDJo1IIASifZanQ" target="_blank" rel="noopener"toonfreak/a. Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar. /span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"emNo Dirt, flies or dust allowed inside./em/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Pink panted heavily, scratching the box. She could feel the slight moving as the car kept going. The small pink maiden chewed on the box, tearing little pieces of the brown solid material. Sadly her throat was hoarse after screaming and her mouth was dry. Yet she managed to make a small hole. It was impossible for her to make out any surroundings. She kept trying to chew her way out, but the box was shifted to the side and given a firm warning pat. "Please!, can't we talk about this?!" Pink said in a chocked sob. The box swayed gently again. Defeated and exhausted she curled up to cry. Why and where were they taking her?, were they so mad at her for what she did?…were the rumors true?. Pink could only imagine what been skinned and cooked would be like./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"She lost track of time but eventually the car stopped. Pink perked up at the sound of the door. A man stepped out and opened the door for the females to step out. She could only see a long set of steps, that lead to a massive white doorway. The thunderous footsteps of the clacking high heels made her uneasy, she heard a louder door closing behind her. "Oh this is the best, thank you so much!" One of them said and took the box in her hands. "Now Blue we have to be careful with her, she wasn't easy to get." The one in yellow said. "Oh don't worry, I am sure we will adjust her just fine." She replied before excitedly rushing at another set of stairs. Pink was shaken a bit as the female went up and then straight on a hall before entering a room. Her heart stopped when she saw a bright blue eye staring at her through the small hole./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Alright little one, time to come out~." The female said and placed the box on the bed before lifting the lid. Pink shivered as she poked her head up slowly and looked around the room. Teal walls with yellow and blue trimmings were on sight. The bed was huge and square with long posts and curtains on its corners. There was a big dark wooden desk on one side of the room and an assortment of other small furniture, included a huge black screen on a wall. Pink shivered and gulped, seeing all the window closed, as well as some doors. She was locked in a room with her giant captor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What's your name?" The lady asked and Pink turned to look at her. "I..eh I am Pink." she said. "Aww that's perfect name~, you will fit right in, I am Blue and the other woman from earlier is Yellow." Pink nodded and slowly got out of the box, the texture was incredibly soft and it was a relief on her paws. "Uhmm, Blue listen if all this is because the eggs I-" A gigantic palm was stretched in front of her. "Don't bother with that." The woman loomed over Pink, cornering her against the beds set of pillows. The little bunny maiden shivered and curled up, gulping. "That's all forgiven and forgotten." she said, holding Pink's chin with her fingers. "Nobody holds any grudge against you ok?" she asked smiling. "Now do you like the bed?"./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Pink perked up. "Ehmm yes? it's very soft." she said. "Well I am glad, you can sleep with us tonight while we prepare your room, at least we know the perfect color for the walls." she playfully pointed at her fur. "You know what we will need?, cute little tables and chairs~, we could have little tea parties, oh and we must get a new wardrobe!" She said intertwining her fingers with excitement. "I think some bows would adorable in your fluffy curls~, don't you think?" She asked and playfully twirled one around her finger. "Oww careful!" Pink squeaked, backing off. "And I what do you mean my room?" Pink asked confused./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You know, your bedroom, the room where you sleep, silly bunny." Blue chuckled. "I know what a bedroom is!, I have one in my home back in the meadow!" Pink huffed. The lady's expression froze. "Meadow?!, you live in the wild, on your own?" she asked raising her eyebrows with discomfort. "Well, yea, I have my little home, with my bed and wooden furniture inside, so I don't need a new bedroom." Pink said raising an eyebrow. "What about wild animals?, like dogs and wildcats and hawks!" "You don't have to worry, I am fine back home, I have plenty of friends, who by the way must be worried so I would like to return to them" Pink frowned and jumped towards the edge of the bed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Pink where do you think you are going?" Blue asked and managed to take a hold of her paw. "Come back here, young lady." she dragged her back and Pink squeaked loudly as her blue manicured nails pressed against her soles. "Oh my, are you ok?!" Blue asked and Pink took a look at her paws. Both of them swollen and one of them visibly red. "It hurts!, why are you doing this in the first place?!" Pink squeaked frustrated, none of their actions were making for the poor pink bunny girl./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Oh Pink I am so sorry."" Blue panicked and once again Pink was pressed between the pillows and the gigantic female's face who stared down from above. "Look at your little furry feet." She said grasping her toes. Pink closed her eyes, mentally preparing for another squeeze. "I didn't know you had hurt your soles." Blue said and before Pink knew it she was lifted up on the female's palms, up to her face./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You poor little fluff ball." Blue said and rubbed her against her cheek. Pink squeaked "Don't worry Pink, we will make it all better~" Blue cooed. Pink froze as she was squashed against her cheeks again and nuzzled. Pink was at the edge of scratching, but she was sure that titanic female would not take kindly to that, plus she wasn't sure of how effective her claws would be in such a massive creature./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Well I see some people here are getting along. Is she over her tantrum?" The female in yellow asked, entering the room. "Yellow, she has hurt paws." Blue said and the female took a closer look "Uhmm we will have to bandage those but it shouldn't be a problem, does it hurt too much?" She asked. "I…sometimes." Pink said squirming in discomfort. "What's your name?." Yellow asked. "I am pink, you must be yellow…can I be put down please?!" Pink asked. Yellow took her from Blue's grip and set her down. "Here little one, are you setting ok?, I see Blue already gave you a warm welcome." she chuckled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yea, about that, look Yellow, Blue I don't really know why you brought me here but I have to go!" Pink said and and stood up. "But Pink you are hurt, we need to help you with your feet." Blue said. "Really it's no problem I will do it at home." Pink said. "Home?" asked Yellow confused. "Yea, I was telling Blue I live in a burrow in the middle of a meadow." Pink said. "what?!, a burrow?, like in…a hole in the ground?!, eww Pink!" Blue scolded and picked her up from the bed. "I thought you meant a tiny home as in…little cabin!, not a dirty hole in the ground!, how do you deal with the dirt?, the dust?, flees and bugs?, Honestly we are been very understanding but you can't possibly expect us to accept-" "You don't have to accept anything, I like it there!, it's cozy and it's a perfect home for me!" Pink huffed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Yellow actually threw her head back in laughter. "Oh silly Pink, you are such a funny little thing, you are almost worth the trouble." She said wiping away a tear. "Why are you insulting me after you psychos you shoved me into a box?!" Pink said glaring. The lady in yellow frowned at her. "Well someone is very well mannered I see." She said. "Dear please, this is her first day, it's natural for her to feel a bit cranky, plus she is been punished enough, look at hurt she is…" Blue said placing a hand on her shoulder./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""First day of what?!, Why did you brought me here? are you sure is not because of the eggs?!, I won't do it again I swear!" Pink said. "Oh Pink this isn't a punishment, our house is your house and we wouldn't be telling you this if we didn't want you here. We just thought the moment we saw you, that you could use a home like ours." Yellow said, softening her tune. and Blue patted her head. "Yes it's all forgiven. Besides you said you wanted to be more involved with humans right?" "y-yea so?" Pink asked. "Well imagine how nice it would be to have a cute little bunny girl here at the company" Yellow said. "you don't even have to do anything, just smile and waive, show everyone how nice the park is and greet people, we will take care of everything for you. Just give us a chance, I am sure we will all get along great." Blue said excited./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""But you bunnynapped me!, you shoved into a freaking box!" Pink said. "Please Pink, we just wanted to bring you safe!, you were so difficult to carry, yelling and thrashing around." Blue said. "yea! I wonder why?!" Pink said sarcastically. The pair of females frowned again. "Now Pink we don't use that tune in this house." Yellow warned. "You took me from home!, I have the right to be angry!" She hopped to the other side of the bed "We understand, but you have to give us a chance, we mean it." Blue said. "I don't have to do anything!, I am going back home." Pink said but a massive blue sleeved arm slammed in front of her. "We are not asking you Pink." Blue said as she dragged her back and pulled her to massive lap. "you ARE giving us a chance." Yellow said and closed the bedroom door./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The bunny maiden looked around frenetically "Stop it you psychos!" Pink wriggled distressed. she scratched and kicked but the female would not budge. "Stop it, it's for your own good!" She scolded. "I promise Pink, you will thank us for this in the end and if you can't see that now, well I am sorry but rules are not negotiable in this household." Yellow said. "Now first rule, we don't bite or scratch in this house control your claws, or we will be clipping them." She said. Pink shivered not believing the mess she had gotten herself into, the rumors were real! "Secondly, we don't allow, dirt, dust, flies, ticks or bugs of any kind inside of the house." The two of them went to another door in the room and crosse.d Inside a room with glass like teal walls and black and white floors came to view. As big as the other room but a huge long, white container with glass walls and a whole lot of weird furniture, Pink hadn't even seen in the city./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""So we will start with a nice bubble bath." Blue said as she grabbed a strange handle and immediately water started to fill in the tub. Pink squirmed desperately trying to get away but Yellow locked the door and took out various bottles. She poured one into the water and immediately white bubbles started to come out. "There, nice and warm." She said. "Alright Pink, in you go~" Blue said and before Pink could react she was dropped into the massive tub. The water wasn't too deep but the bubbles made it hard to get out. "Gaaahh get me out!", she begged. "Relax Pink it's nice, oh I wait know!" Blue said and pressed a button. "Have a little massage". she said. Out of nowhere the tub released springs of water to her, making it almost impossible for Pink to squirm or get out. "You are both crazy!, stop it right now!, I am not a doll!". Pink tried to yell. The two females ignored her as they poured a strong smelling liquid on her, that resulted in more bubbles on her hair. Blue scrubbed her hair while Yellow rubbed a transparent liquid on her fur. After the whole ordeal, she taken out and dried off in a huge towel, before setting her up in the biggest podium she had seen./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Now Pink, hold still." Yellow said and took out a strange device. It had a handle and it was round at the base but thin at the end. Pink squeaked in fear snd thrashed around, when the thing started to blow hot air with a roar. "IT'S GONNA EAT ME!". "it's just a hair drier, it doesn't hurt!" Yellow said as they kept going. Eventually they finished and Blue held Pink to her face. "there!" She gushed excited and held Pink in front of the huge mirror. Right in front of her, the puffiest fur ball she had ever seen was staring at her with wide eyes, her arms and legs barely visible, through all that tuft and her pointy ears sticking up./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" Pink squeaked as Blue placed her on her palm.. "awww you look like a little walking pompon now~" she gushed and snuggled her. "Oh my you are so puffy!" she nuzzled the poor bunny girl. Pink squeaked in fear, she wasn't sure about humans but last time she checked, love was not suppose to smother! "Alright, lets get you all dressed and fed." Blue said and walked out of the bathroom. "I will go make sure, we have greens." Yellow said and opened the door. Pink saw her chance and rushed out. The impact of the floor made her tear up from pain, yet she kew that if she slowed down she was done for. Rushing out, she heard the ground shake as the two females chased after her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""PINK COME BACK!, YOU CAN'T GO OUT IN NOTHING BUT YOUR FUR!". Blue called desperately reaching for her. Pink payed no mind as she had to go down the stairs and into the biggest living room she had seen. The furniture were ten times her size and there were fancy looking carpets, as well as columns and more constructions, resembling humans. "YOUNG LADY COME BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL BE IN TROUBLE FIRST DAY OR NOT!" Yellow yelled and made a grab for her only for Pink to squeak and head towards an opened door, she venture into a hall only to stop right on her tracks as a huge door opened in front of her and a titanic figure came in./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Pink!" A huge pair of greyish white eyes fixed on her. "There you are~, hello little one it's certainly nice meeting you. Blue and Yellow are just thrilled to have you here" A female as pale as the moon said. Pink could only shiver as she stared up and down. She was at least two heads taller than yellow or Blue. Her hair was short and platinum blond with even paler skin. She had a long white dress with a black blazer on top. Pink froze seeing the black fur of what she was sure, was a basal around her neck. "aren't you going to say hello?" the female inquired, her black lips stretching into a smile. "h-hello". Pink stammered. "Now as for this little easter game of yours, thank goodness we solved it. Did you have fun?, did you like being our easter mascot?" she asked. "I-" "Good, good, I actually liked the gift you got me. Everyone is so happy." She said and before Pink knew it, she was lifted up by her bird like black claws./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Welcome home Pink." White said and carried her inside, the living room door slammed behind them. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emstrongWell that was the chapter, please tell me your opinion so I can keep improving guys. /strong/em/p 


	6. Perfumes and soil

**_Perfumes and soil. _**

It had been days since the past events that took place in the diamond corporation's office. No police report was ever given, nor people had noticed the sudden absence of the Easter bunny. Thus in the city, the small group had to take matters into their own hands. Pearl flew around the trees and buildings chirping and asking everyone if they had seen Pink. Peridot and Amethyst went around yards and gardens, asking the very few domestic natives if they had seen anything and garnet and bismuth took the streets. Most responses were felt condolences and sad speculations, which didn't help the group's moral at all.

Under the heavy rain, the fox maiden sniffed and trotted around with the Pitbull lady while Pearl perched on her back. The wind was blowing heavily and the rain drops, felt bothersome on their fur and plumage. A few yards in front of them a lady walked without even knowing about their situation. She was very petite with short dark hair and blue eyes. She was under an umbrella and behind her two large Mastif ladies followed her in a V formation. The two of them looked identical and were walking quietly as the group behind them caught up to their sepped.

"Excuse me, we are looking for a pink bunny maiden have you by chance seen the diamond corporation humans? the three main females?!" Pearl chirped flaying around the short lady. "Urggg everybody who is anybody has seen them! and that bunny is viral" The woman said swatting around with her hand at the singing dove. Pearl chirped and fluffed up. Bismuth growled and went up to the lady's side. "listen here!, our friends is missing and they took her and we won't stop until we find her!" Bismuth said. "yea well I don't know where she is so get lost mutt." The woman said and Bismuth huffed. The pair of mastis growled and stood up in front of the petite woman.

"Lets go Bismuth!" Garnet said nudging her. "Is not worth it" She said and Bismuth glared before turning to walk away. "Urgg you wild natives are all the same, if that bunny knows what's good for her she wouldn't have gone to bother such important people" the woman rolled her eyes and got ready to get her way. One of the Mastifs looked at the other and then at the group, while her partner went behind the woman. "Urggg topaz!, don't slack behind!, lets go!" The woman said and the Mastif lady trotted towards her. She took one last look at the sidewalk in front of her, the fox maiden gave a small howl and trotted towards the corner of the street, the dove maiden and Pitbull woman followed, getting lost in the curve.

While the two parties went on their respective ways, the rain kept falling heavily on the city. Yet in another part of the city, a house stood lavish and imposing, where surrounded by a large garden with high iron fences and gates, within the hard concrete walls, another person had bigger things to worry about, as a terrifying game was taking place.

Pink rushed into the room and looked around. The room had the strangest white boxes she had ever seen. Quickly Pink tried to go into one that had a round transparent burrow like door but she couldn't open it. The closet had no space to go under and the cabinets were too high. Pink noticed a big cylindrical container and jumped at it, knocking it over. She went to huddle tight in her little hiding place. The numerous fabrics against her body in that tight cylindrical space, made it impossible to move. this was the first time she had been in such a tunnel like environment ever since been abducted. The tight sensation made her feel safe for a moment as she closed her eyes, it was even softer than her old burrow.

Sounds came clear for her, as she swore the ground shook when thunderous steps were heard towards her. A creak was immediately heard afterwards. Pink bit her lip, as the malicious little game was going on. "Now I wonder if she is in the cabinets." Yellow's voice said as a smaller creak sounded. "Huh? maybe the little stuffy went under?" Blue's voice replied and a small shuffling sound could be heard. Through a small hole Pink could see a carpet been turned over. "Now where is she?" Asked Yellow impatient as she rested her hand on the lid of the hamper, making it sink. Pink gulped and curled into a tighter ball. "I know you are in there~" Blue said as her long finger tips brushed through the fabrics. Pink squeaked as she was grabbed by her scruff and pulled out.

"Our bunny is just so sneaky." Blue said rubbing her nose with her finger. Pink cringed her nose as a strong smell filled her nostrils. She never understood why the ladies smelled different and yet so strongly just randomly. Blue would often smell like someone grabbed fresh flowers and then sprayed an unknown acid like smell all over them and Yellow would smell like someone dumped a bunch of lemons in some strange chemical thing and then sprayed it with another bunch of lemons. it took Pink a bit to get used to the scent only for them to smell completely different the other day!, how they could find each other in distances, she would never know.

Yellow held a square like device at her while she was held. It had a little glowing white round shaped light on it's upper corner. "Aww look at that twitchy nose~" Blue cooed as she rubbed. "Please don't rub my nose" Pink said trying to bat her hand away. "Uhmm ok but since we found you, we get to play the surprised Bunny~" Blue chuckled, walking out of the big laundry room and into the living room. Pink sniffed as the flowery fragrances, turned into wood like citric, all around her. She groaned but soon perked up at the comment. "wait what?" Pink asked. "I need to see he surprised bunny." Yellow said still pointing the device at her. "But I did it five times yesterday!" Pink whined. "Well I didn't see it, plus we won Pink so game over~" Yellow said and bumped her nose. Pink squirmed as Blue laid her on her back on a big velvet pillow. "let's see that cute little surprised bunny~" Blue said as Yellow sat behind her pointing the device right at Pink from above. Blue began to gently lift a wooly pink sweater up, exposing her furry tummy. Pink began to squirm frenetically. "Ay guys please don't, Blue no, you know I hate that game!, guys please don't, Yellow no!" Pink wriggled and broke into a fit of laughter as Blue brushed her fingers against her belly.

"tickle tickle tickle UP!" She stretched her hand above Pink. "EEP!" Pink squeaked lifting her hands and stretching her paws. "Tickle tickle tickle" Blue started again. "hehehe heelp!" Pink laughed "And UP!" Blue repeated the process at least two more times. "Oh look at you go~" Blue chuckled smirking. "This is priceless." Yellow pressed her finger against the device. A small beeping sound was emitted and Blue stopped. Pink panted and collapsed on the couch "Poor Pink, did we tire you out?" Blue asked plopping her on her massive lap and stroking her head. "OH *huff* NO!, I AM *huff* FEELING GREAT!" Pink said sarcastically. "Don't sass back Pink." Yellow warned with a smile and rubbed her chin with her finger playfully. "I will be good!" Pink said. "Good girl~." She said.

The three females were interrupted as some clacking steps entered the bedroom. The yellow parakeet lady standing at the door. "Madam, your lunch is ready." She announced. "already?, well lets go Blue." Yellow said before walking into the dinning room. Pink was immediately placed on the highest chair she had been sat in, along with a tray attached the size of her old table. There was already a plate with cooked vegetables awaiting for her, along with some juice.

"We got something for you this time Pink." Yellow said before two small utensils were placed in front of her. Pink stared at them before attempting to grab them. "Pink, not like that, just copy us." Yellow said and ate some veal and vegetables. Pink tried the same, although it was a bit hard to cut down the baked onions. "I think you are still need a bit of help." Blue said and happily cut down her food in small slices. "Blue, she can do it herself." Yellow pointed out as Blue fed Pink an onion slice. "Oh it's ok I don't mind helping our little Pink, open up dear" She said smiling. Pink huffed embarrassed, every meal it was the same. "She won't learn otherwise Blue." Yellow scolded. Blue just gave a pout and handed Pink back the utensils.

The females ate in relative silence. On the past days Pink had learned that when they weren't working, they would do something related through their devices. At the very least that's what she suspected since they would constantly hold them in front of her. She was beginning to get pissed at the habit, especially because she was barely left alone after her first escape attempt. Pink considered herself lucky they brushed it off as her been new. Most of her days now consisted on her been taught basic human etiquette and customs, been fed, bathed and dressed by her large captors or another household human and then be left in a playroom. Yet that was a time Blue was all too happy to high jack to play with her whenever she wasn't busy. Pink was beginning to get worried she wouldn't make it out alive from all that affection.

Pink kept eating her meal rather quickly, yet she had to be careful with every bite as Yellow had pointed out, the sound of her chewing was inappropriate at the table. She had learned Yellow was a short tempered woman, who had stated firmly;´When you are at a civilized home, you act civilized" Nevertheless, Pink still had the habit of butting heads with her. Blue would also enforce rules on her with gentler approaches. Sighing she ate and fidgeted trying to get some of the veggies out of her reach. she was getting really annoyed of having to explain bunnies weren't fond of everything green, she swore the bitter taste made her huff, how hard it was to give her some fresh flowers from the garden?!

"I am done." Pink said pushing her plate away form her. "I still see some asparagus on that plate Pink." Blue said raising an eyebrow. "I am just..not that fond of it, I told you." She mumbled. "We aren't asking you to play, we asking you to eat it, come on now." Blue said before feeding them to Pink. The bunny maiden cringed as she chewed the long thin veggie and gulped it down, before reaching for the small juice glass. Yellow however took it away. "You can drink as much you want when you finish Pink and don't make faces" She said. Blue kept feeding her and Pink gagged down the thing while huffing. "It's not fair I eat nothing but green!, why is this one so important?!" she asked "It's healthy and good for you, now finish up or no carrot snacks" Yellow said. Pink glared but finished with her cheeks puffed up. "there!, now it wasn't so hard was it?, honestly I thought you bunnies were all about greens."

Pink bit her tongue and pointed to Yellow's hand. "can I have some juice now?!". "How do we ask?" Yellow said raising an eyebrow. "Could I have I have some juice please?" Pink asked and Yellow smiled. "Much better." she said before handing Pink the glass and patting her head. Pink eagerly drank to wash the taste off, sadly the cup was still too big for her so she spilled. She didn't really mind as those horrid pink sweaters they stuffed her in, were often itchy and tighter than she would have liked.

"Pink!" Blue said taking the glass from her. "That sweater was brand new!" Yellow said. "S-sorry I didn't mean to." Pink said dropping down her ears. "It's ok it was an accident." Blue said. Yellow went to the kitchen and came back with a sippy cup, which Pink had no option but to take. "There, now that's much more appropriate to your size." She said and once again Yellow's device was out and pointing at Pink.

A beeping sound echoed from it. "Oh already?, come on Yellow we will be late." Blue stood up from her chair. "Where are you going?" Asked Pink curious. "We both have to pick out our regional manager and then go to the office for a meeting" Yellow said. "Oh can I go with you?!" asked Pink, she was eager to go back to the building since that was in the city, therefor near her home. "Sorry Pink this a serious business. We will see you at dinner." Yellow said as Pink was taken upstairs into the drawing room of the house. In there, a playpen was awaiting for her.

"Must I really be placed in here every time you guys go out?" Pink asked annoyed, she couldn't believe her captors, they kept her locked and forced her on all those stupid lessons yet they acted as if she was their responsibility to look after. "I want to get out and meet people!" Pink said trying to put on an excuse. "We have been over this, we need to keep an eye on you, now White will be watching you while we are out and you know what that means" Yellow said firmly. Pink shivered and gulped. "Be on my best behavior, do not interrupt with her work and do everything she says, no sass no arguing" Pink said. "Good girl now White will look after you until we come back, I left some snacks for you for tea time and I am sure she will love spending some time with you ok?." Blue said and left along with Yellow. Pink awaited until she heard the door closing. She remained in relative silence and stood on her paws. Her ears perked up. No one seemed to be around so far.

"It's now or never" Pink said and went to one of the wooden bars of the playpen. She chewed through the bar and managed to go through. Once out she decided to hop into the hall and search for the exit once again. She slowly made her way to the hall and looked around. Many doors stood in front of her and the wooden floor extended it self to a huge white door. Pink managed to get to the middle of the hall where the stairs were. Hopping down she got to the middle rest of the steps and got into one of the open doors, a closet, not the place she was looking for.

"Little star, are you in here?" Pink froze as she heard White's voice calling out. Her high heels clacking against the wooden floor. Pink dashed behind some coats and curled up. The clacking went right above the closet but faded into the hall. Pink gulped and poked her head out, to see White's massive figure going into the hall. With her heart pounding she snook down the stairs and made a beeline for the living room. Looking around she noticed a door that showed the kitchen. Pink dashed there and froze. The room was massive with some closets on the right side of the room, a kitchen island in the middle and an L shaped marble counter on the left side and one of the windows on it was open!

"Pink?" She heard White's voice as well as some steps going down the stairs.

Panicking Pink noticed the drawers handles and used them to climb. her sore paws aching from the pressure she was putting on them to support her own bodyweight. She managed to climb the island and jumped as far as she could, landing on the counter. She bit her tongue not to whimper and took a peck through the window.

A massive garden stood in front of her, yards and yards of bast green fields with flower and trees extended in front of her. A huge square pond with crystalline water settled it self right across a bird fountain and a small orchard. Everything was surrounded in hedges. Pink jumped out and landed on some bushes. her sweater getting ripped in the process, as numerous rose's thorns poked her. She rushed away towards the hedge.

A canine lady was standing near the gate, in front of another canine lady, both of them looked like a yellow mix of breed of some sort. The two of them had short blond hair and yellow fur. In the middle of them a short woman was making her way into the black vehicle that had brought Pink in. One of the canine ladies sniffed the other's neck and stood at her side. the two remained like that for some minutes, until a loud honk came from the black vehicle. One of the ladies got inside and they parted. The remaining one settled at the gate and watched as the vehicle drove off.

Pink decided to go beneath the hedge and try to chew her way out again, sadly the hedge had wire fence around it. Pink began to desperately try to dig beneath to get out. It took her several tries, as she had to wriggle and kick her way out, causing her paws to ache through their bandages. Yet eventually she was immersed, deep in the ground surrounded by nothing but fresh dirt.

Pink inhaled a deep breath, taking everything around her in. The humid air around her was relieving for her nose trills, the muddy surface against her paws and the fresh wet earthy atmosphere were familiar for her. The little bunny maiden couldn't help but curl up and close her eyes, the ground was so comfortable on her paws and the smells were...nostalgic. She had to admit as dirty and unkept as that little shelter was it felt...comforting.

"What are you doing?!" Pink froze when she heard a female's voice, looking up she saw a bright pair of yellow eyes looking at her. The canine lady was staring from her behind.

"Please I am trying to leave!, I was abducted here!" Pink begged, afraid of the canine lady sending her back to her room like the house help and the bird maidens often did whenever she asked for help.

"I know...Is your name Pink?" The lady asked.

**So after three weeks here it is!...the chapter that no one missed!, anyway I am really interested in continuing this story, I just don't want to leave it unfinished and I apologize to whoever is reading this, if I happen to have any readers for this, for the weeks absence. I was very busy with my classes and couldn't write much. It usually takes me a lot of time to write one of these chapters so it wasn't able to post right away.**

**Anyway PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION!, that way I can improve.**

**As I always the story is based on "we are the crystal ducks" by Toonfreak and the cover picture is made by tttooohappy in Deviantart, who was nice enough to put up with me, all these weeks. Thanks buddy you have the patience of a saint**


	7. Family knows better

**Ok so here is chapter 7, I hope you guys like it. As always thanks to tttooohappy for the beautiful cover image and criticism. The story is based on "****_We are the crystal ducks_****" from Toonfreak. **

**PLEASE COMMENT, that way I know how I can improve **

and like always thanks for reading."You know my name?" Pink asked confused and the Mastiff lady nodded "I saw a group of natives going all over the city looking for you, they are really worried about you" She said and Pink's ears perked up "Oh those are my friends!, I need to go see them!" Pink said. The lady lowered her gaze down "I was instructed by my superior to watch the gate...I could get in trouble" She said and before Pink knew it she was grabbed by the scruff and pulled out of her little tunnel.

"EEP! what are you doing?!" Pink squeaked as the Mastiff woman walked towards the house "Please don't!, I will give you anything!, I just want to go back to my meadow!" Pink begged kicking and thrashing. The lady kept making her way towards the house, not been affected by the kicks or squirming of the little pink bunny maiden.

"If only friends were here!...they were right I was getting into more than I could handle, I rather risk living back home with my friends...can't we please negotiate?, you would understand in my place!" Pink lamented and shed a tear that fell to the ground. The lady stopped in her tracks and set Pink down, trapping her beneath her hands.

"Everyday I have to walk past my loved one in complete silence and most of the time one of us has to go run errands or guard a stop, ever sense Aquamarine 'bought' our home. Don't think I don't know how it feels...but we did what we had to do in order to thrive" The lady said and Pink sniffed "Please, I never wanted any of this...I was shoved in a box and dragged here, I am not allowed outside...I just want my friends back, I can't possibly bring them here...they wouldn't like it, I don't like it here" Pink sniffed.

"Look at you...even in the lap of luxury you want to go back into the wild to your friends" The Mastiff said blinking, a small tear rolling down her cheek. "I miss Topaz every second I am not around her" She said and sniffed. She gulped and removed the pressure from Pink "Alright, I get you and I want to help, but you have to promise me we will come back for Topaz" She said. "I promise" Pink said.

Before Pink, could thank her, she was grabbed by the scruff again and the lady took off towards the gate. Once she arrived, she tried giving it a push but it wouldn't budge. She pushed with all her might when suddenly the doors opened. "Oh perfect lets-" Pink didn't get to finish her sentence as a bird flew at them, perching itself on the gate. The females gasped seeing a white dove girl, she had black feathers with a white chest and some grey hair done in buns. There was a long scar going from her right eye to her neck and she wore a wide cold smile.

"You are not going anywhere with that bunny." "Oh my stars who are you?!" Pink asked. "I am here at your service ma'am, lets get you safe and sound back home shall we?" The maiden asked in a cold voice. "EEEPP!" Pink squeaked freaked out of her mind. as a pair of white lights came to view and the black car pulled in. The Mastiff squeaked and backed away as the gates opened and the huge limo parked inside, blocking the narrow open gates.

"you mutt!, I leave you for 45 minutes and you do this!" the short woman asked rushing near the canine lady. She curled up growling and holding Pink. "Please Aquamarine, she was abducted, she is just unhappy, we can-" "LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW!" Yelled none other than Blue stepping out of the car with Yellow. She rushed to the dog who tried to back away only for White to come out of the house and walk towards her. The lady whimpered and tried to jump the hedge, however it was too high so she just, dropped Pink to the ground and shivered.

"Owww" Pink mumbled as she landed on her rump. "I am sorry" The Mastiff whispered and slowly nudged her towards the paler looking woman. As soon she was nudged, Pink was scoped up again in a tight hold.

"You take care of her right now you hear me?!" Blue yelled as Yellow and Aquamarine dragged the canine lady away. "Oh that savage beast" White said annoyed as they headed inside. "Attacking our helpless little star" She said as she held Pink tightly and stroked her head.

Once inside White sat down with Pink on her lap "Look at how messy you ended little star bunny" White said and Blue rushed to Pink. "Our poor little Pink, did that beast hurt you?!, do you need anything?" She asked as she nuzzled and kissed Pink's head. "Poor little bunny." She said. Just then Yellow came in and closed the door.

"That hideous mutt is not allowed anywhere near our home and neither is the other one, I warned that woman that next time she comes for a meeting, those beasts will be in muzzles both of them! and I am going to make it that lady gets what she deserves" She said and sighed. "Please don't hurt her!, this was all my idea!" Pink said squirming.

"What?!" asked Yellow shocked.. "I-I told her to help me get out" Pink mumbled. "Why would you do that?!, you know you can't play outside without us!" Blue scolded as she set her on the couch. There was an awkward silence of silence. "I wanted to go back home...at the meadow" Pink said. "OH AGAIN WITH THAT I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU PINK!" Yellow said.

"What can't you not believe?!, the fact that I want I want to go back home after you bunny napped me?!" Pink said. "We are welcoming you into our home!, you said you wanted to be in a safe home and get along with humans!" "Yea like in getting along as neighbors!, I didn't bust my butt all over the city delivering eggs for you to abduct me!" Pink said.

"We are doing what's best for you little star, now lets keep that tune down shall we?" White asked and Pink shivered.

"I just...I don't like it here, the floors are too hard, you guys smell too strong and too different passing day!, I am tired of all these fake perfumes! and that horrible high chair and these sweaters are itchy...I want to be able to go wherever I want, whenever I please without having to ask for permission or learning rules of etiquette I don't care about." Pink said in a calmer voice. "Well maybe if you stopped giving us troubles, we could give you a little more of freedom but until you learn and respect the family rules you will have to listen Pink." Yellow scolded. "But guys aren't my family I used to live on my own" Pink said "We are your family!, haven't we been providing and caring for you?!" Blue asked. "NO YOU ARE NOT!, YOU ARE JUST MY JAILERS, YOU ARE CRAZY!" Pink snapped getting frustrated of them not listening. Blue gasped as some tears started to come out.

"How dare you?!" she said looking mortified. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT PINK!, YOU CROSSED THE LINE!" Yellow said and snatched Pink up by the hips. "eeep!, let go of me!, you big brute!" Pink squeaked but Yellow just marched upstairs into a room. It was a basic storage room with empty shelves and a box. "You will stay here! and think about what you did!" She said slamming the door shut. "wait!" Pink said and rushed to the door trying to scratch her way out but it was impossible for her to do so. Eventually her cries became muffled for the blond woman as she marched downstairs to check on the others.

"Well, that was very unfortunate, do let me know when she learns about this little outburst." White said. "We will white I am sorry for the trouble" Yellow said. "Not to worry, I am sure you will address this with the matters necessary so it doesn't happen again, won't you?" The pale woman asked raising an eyebrow. The two females froze and Blue bit her lip. "This won't happen again we promise." Blue sniffed. "Perfect, do let me know when Pink comes to her senses. I will be taking her out tomorrow as she decided to try to pull a little escapade today." White said.

Yellow and Blue looked at her worried "White please we can-" "I am not saying you can't but I think I can make our little star bunny better, Have her ready tomorrow after breakfast. Now if you excuse me I have matters to attend to." White said and they nodded. "Sure White, thanks for everything" Yellow said. "Don't mention it, that's what I am here for" White said and parted to the door with the white dove on toe.

As the female left the other two women went upstairs and sighed. White on her part couldn't be bothered with such matters as she had more important things to attempt to. Going outside she got into the black limousine and parted from the house.

Meanwhile inside on the second floor of the house, inside of the storage room, the little Pink maiden was trying her best to come out. She cried and slumped against the wood sniffing. "Please!, I don't like this place!, It's all hard and there is nowhere to rest!" Pink cried as she sniffed. "I just wanted to go back to my friends I miss them so much!" Pink sniffed. "I am sorry!, please let me out!" Pink sniffed. Footsteps were heard approaching the door and Pink managed to see shadows beneath the frame but they disappeared as soon as they came, along with the sound of footsteps. "PLEASE WAIT!, I SAM SORRY!" Pink sobbed.

At the other side of wall. Blue was laying on her bed, her hands on her face. She bit her lip as she took deep breaths. Behind her some clacking sounds caught her attention. "Now Blue, this is for her own good." Yellow said and Blue turned around "Yellow she is hurting, we can't just leave her here all night" Blue pointed out. Yellow sighed and sat down. "Blue She needs to learn her place." Yellow said. "She doesn't even want to be here...Yellow she called us jailers." Blue said. "You have to rough it up with her!, of course she is going to pull tantrums and have fits! that doesn't mean we bend ourself for her every time!, she needs tough love or she will never learn better!" Yellow said. "She is right about the perfumes though...and the floor..." Blue said lifting her head up a bit and looking down.

"Don't make me be the bad cop in here" Yellow sighing "What are supposed to do?!, leave her there all night?, there has to be a limit." Blue said. "fair well...after dinner we will see what we do ok?, come on lets go order some sushi for tonight." Yellow said. "Uhm my favorite thanks." blue said.

In another part of the city however, a woman and her child had their minds at ease as they made their way over the halls in front of the stores. None of them seemed preoccupied with anything as they sat down at a cafe, inside of the mall. "hey mom can I go play with the new neighbors next week, they invited me over for a picnic." Connie asked as Priyanka looked at her. "I don't know dear, we will see ok?, I should go greet them in first." she said. As they shopped a small ringing tune sounded and everyone turned around to look at a huge screen hanging from the celling. It was turning White and the logo appeared once again.

"well hello there costumers, we have great news for you." White's voice said as pictures of the diamond plaza appeared. eggs were shown all over the park in different pictures. "as you may have noticed there was a small change of plan on our easter event a few days ago and that is because we have decided to give you a very special surprise." White's voice repeated. People began to gather around the rail to look at the screen closer. "We would like to present you the Diamond corporation's new official mascot!".

Immediately pictures of a cute little Pink bunny were shown. She was seen delivering egg through streets, playing with small toys and even been dressed up and held by none other than Yellow and Blue diamond themselves. "She is just the happiest, cutest little bunny you will ever see. Which is why we decided to add her to our tight little family." White's voice said as images of Pink kept going.

"UP!, tickle tickle tickle, UP!" Blue's voice said as Pink was shown in the gigantic screen, raising her paws, giggling and laughing for everyone to see.

"AWWWW!" People gushed at the adorable happy bunny maiden. "Her name is Pink and she can't wait to meet all of you at the easter picnic. Remember, we wish a happy easter from the diamond corporation and our new little member." White said. "I want to get out and meet people!" Pink said from the screen and people chuckled. "have a nice day" White said and the screen turned blank again.

People kept going and smiling at the news, what an adorable idea the business now a days had.

"So that's why she was delivering those eggs herself, honestly these guys think of everything." Priyanka said sipping some coffee. "See?, I told you she seemed nice, what a nice girl, I am sure she is having so much fun." connie said.

Meanwhile at the residence, the now viral easter mascot was finally stopping to scratch the door.

After what felt like an eternity, Pink managed to curl up inside a box. She sniffed and shivered as she huddled closer to one of the corner. She was trying her best to sleep as the room was now almost completely dark. She could barely make out the light beneath the door, so she assumed it was night time already. Suddenly a creak took her back to reality. The room illuminated as the door was opened and the hall's light came in.

"Pink?" blue asked as Pink slowly poked her head out of the box on the shelf. "Yes?" She asked with her ears dropped down. "What are you doing in that box?" Blue asked raising an eyebrow. "I feel a little better in here." Pink mumbled. "Oh Pink what are you thinking?!, having that nasty attitude towards us?!, and right in front of White!, Especially after how nice we have been with you!" Blue scolded. "I just missed my home!...but you won't let me go back." Pink mumbled. "Pink is not about keeping you locked!, if you ever tried to to make an effort to adjust we would let you out!...just not that place." Blue said and Pink looked down sadly "I just don't feel all that...at home in here." Pink said. "Oh Pink" Blue said and picked her up. "that's because you don't even try!" She said and carried her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Pink asked. "To your room Pink." Blue said and went to the Pink room. Yellow was already there with some tiny nightgown in her hands. "Put this on Pink." She said and Pink hopped down and slipped the thing on. "Now what do we say?" Yellow asked frowning. "sorry for sneaking out and ruining my sweater" Pink said. "AND?!" Yellow asked. "And calling you crazy jailers and raising my voice in front of White...and scratching the room's door." Pink mumbled. "Get into bed." Yellow said and Pink got into the covers. Yellow went to the corner of the room and placed a star shaped night light.

"From now on you will have to try harder Pink, this won't be a home for you unless you actually try." Blue said sternly but softly. "Why are you even forcing me here?" Pink asked. "because we know better for you, end of discussion." Yellow said. Pink looked down sadly. Yellow went up to her and tucked her in. "We don't want to see you go ok Pink?" she said as Blue kissed her head. "We love having you here, now back to sleep, tomorrow will be a new day." With that they left her in the room and turned on the light. leaving Pink with her luminous star to lighten up her night sleep.


	8. Just smile and waive

_**And after two weeks here it is!...the chapter nobody expected. Sorry to whoever is reading this but sadly I was busy and it took me time to work on this chapter but here it is. I am trying to make it so I can have the next one done soon so I can go back to weekly updates.**_

_**Like always story is based on Toonfreak "we are the crystal ducks" and the cover picture was made by tttooohappy who was nice enough to put up with me until this chapter was made. **_

_Like always read, fave and review!, do not be afraid of giving constructive criticism. _

**Now onto the chapter! **

The next morning was a bit calmer in the diamond residence as the activity seemed to have died down. Furthermore the usual morning routine that took place, could easily be judged as an all in all normal day for a healthy American household. However, as the maids and housekeepers cleaned the rooms and prepared the hot steaming meals for the day, the tension could be felt by some of the people in the household.

Pink sighed as she was been helped in the bathtub by the pair of singing maidens. She hadn't seen or spoken to Blue or Yellow after last night. She had an uneasiness in her gut that made her feel wary of the next morning. She knew Yellow and Blue were apparently forgiving but what would happen with her daily lessons now?, she surely hoped things didn't get stricter for her. Pink looked up at the window on the bathroom as the pair of bird maidens helped her pour some shampoo on her and rinsed her. Pink's mind was racing at a hundred miles per minute. She had many questions in her head regarding her situation, mostly if she would ever get out of it. However she did get a break when she noticed the pair of maidens holding up a towel for her.

"Hey can I ask you something?...how long have you been here?" The pink bunny asked. "Most of my life, I started my employment the day I was no longer a nestling." The blue dove said smiling. "Wow you were barely what?, a teen? what brought you here? I mean were you...brought here like me?" Pink asked. "Well kind of, we were picked out the moment we could feed ourselves but we certainly didn't try any silly escape attempts like you did ma'am." The yellow parakeet lady chirped. "Why not?, aren't you...bothered by all these rules and chores you guys do? and then stay in that weird swing in the living room next to that mirror all afternoon?" Pink said.

"Oh honestly ma'am how silly you can be at times, first of all we are employed here, we get everything we need and are more than happy with the tasks we provide for both the house and corporation and second of all, what could possibly be better than having your own personal swing? and the mirror is quite useful." She chirped as she turned to look at her reflection in the sink mirror and preened her wing's feathers smugly before shaking her feathery tail up in pride. "I like the oats and fruit we get and the feather ruffles feel quite good, plus I get to gaze at all the cute magazines" The blue dove said. "But...what if you ever want to leave? would you be retained like me?" Pink asked. The two ladies kept quiet for a moment. "Miss Pink if we take longer you will miss your breakfast." the Yellow Parakeet lady said and Pink sighed. She hopped out of the tub and shook her fur before drying herself into a puffy pompon.

Just then the familiar sound of clacking footsteps was heard and Yellow opened the door. "Pink are you ready yet?" She asked "Not yet" Pink said "Well of course not, you haven't even gotten dressed yet." Yellow said and picked her up. "Now we have something important to do today." Yellow said as she brought Pink to the bedroom. "Where are you going today?" asked Pink. "White wants to take you out today to the office." she said in a serious tone. "Well...that's a good thing right?" Pink asked but Yellow took a deep breath and frowned looking down at her.

"It is good, if you are on your best behavior, you will eat what you are given and you will like it and say please and thank you, you will not argue or talk back, you will absolutely not interrupt White when she works and especially you will NOT try to run away again, understood?" Yellow asked glaring at her from above. Pink gulped and looked down "y-yes I understand, I am sorry." Pink said. "good, now lets get you all dressed up for White." The woman said and took out some sweaters. "I think Blue left something arranged for you to use before leaving." she mumbled looking around.

"Oh that won't be necessary." Yellow turned to see the same dove lady from yesterday holding a package. Pink shivered as the same cold still smile and scarred eye seemed to stare at the nothing and yet at her at the same time. "Miss Pink, White diamond requires your presence and has sorted your clothing for you." She said in the same cold voice as she flew up to the bed and placed the package down. It was an assortment of pink clothing items tied up with strings.. "Alright then, come on Pink." Yellow said and dressed her. The outfit consisted on a pink top with long sleeves and a puffy pink tutu like skirt and a pair of long pink shoes with white pompons on their tips. "Look Pink, these will prevent you from getting your soles hurt, isn't it nice?" Yellow said but Pink could only stare at the white dove and then at the other singing maidens, the two of them standing next to Yellow's legs quietly. "oh uhm yes." Pink said as Yellow added some pink ribbons Blue left for her.

"Alright all dressed up lets go." Yellow said picking the bunny maiden up. "Miss White only needs Pink at the moment." The dove said and Yellow gulped as she placed Pink down. She hopped down to the front door. White Diamond was waiting there for her. The infamous furs were wrapped around her neck as some sort of gray scarf over a black blazer, she had a long white dress and some black boots.

"Pink, good morning little star bunny, my those clothes I picked sure look great, I think I chose quite the outfit for you didn't I?" White asked looking down at her with her usual smile. "Oh these-" "Great, now lets get going." White said as she picked her up and walked out, the white dove following them from behind.

The car ride was silent as Pink had been settled on White's lap for the whole way. The woman took off the accessories Yellow had given her. The black nails brushed softly against Pink's curls, pulling and undoing the ribbons on her hair. Pink shivered, she always felt weird whenever White picked her up, her long nails put her on edge, it was like been held like some gigantic owl with long pointy claws.

Upon arriving Pink couldn't help but feel a bit of relief entering the familiar building in town, a place she knew could lead back to her home or at the very least was close to. However most of that hope evaporated when White carried her to a box like room made of metal. She pressed a button with a number on it and soon a door closed and the whole space began moving up!

"Now Pink today will be easy, you just have to smile and pose, we will take some pictures of you." White said. "You mean someone is going to paint a portrait of me?" Pink asked. "A painting? hahahahaha!" White laughed as her voice filled the tight room they were in. "Oh silly bunny, I have so much to teach you yet, poor wild little thing." She said condescendingly, patting her head. "No you will be raising of the morale for our costumers and workers here for the easter event." She said. "should I expl-" "No need, we already have a team of writers to explain your actions, just be your little cute silly self and that will be more than enough to fix the mess you caused." White said.

Pink looked down as she lowered her ears. She desperately wanted to finish a sentence, to explain herself to White, she wanted to ask if her dues would be paid after that but she knew the answer to it, still maybe she would be granted some more freedom if she did her part on fixing her mistake. "I promise I will do it perfectly." Pink said determined. White's black lips stretched into a wide grin. "That's the attitude little star bunny." She said and gently squeezed her cheek.

Soon the room stopped moving and the door opened again, this time in a different hall. Pink was taken to a room at the end of it. The place was dark with a table and some long tall black things she had never seen. Some humans were there placing some baskets and eggs on the table and preparing the weird black things, they were square and relatively small with three black long poles each. A man walked to them smiling and glanced down at Pink "Miss White, we are ready to-" "I expect her pictures to be perfect, take all her sides and I want some good footage of her at high quality, have fun Pink." White said before handling her over and with that she was gone through the door. Her dove stayed in a corner of the room where she perched herself up on a shelf and stayed there silent, her eyes fixed on the tiny pink maiden.

The man nodded silent and set Pink inside of the basket. "Now Pink I am Leo and I want you to look at me and smile while we take the pictures, if there is anything you need, you will tell me alright cutie pie?" he asked "Oh sure." Pink said. Leo went a few steps behind and more people gathered behind the square big black devices with long legs.

"Alright Pink lets start with some basic shots." Leo said. Immediately the brightest flashing lights appeared before Pink and she blinked confused. "oww what the-?" she couldn't speak up before another set flashed again. "Just smile Pink and hold the eggs, as if you were gifting them to me alright?" he said. Pink looked at the white dove with her still smile "Just smile and pose miss Pink." she said in her usual calm voice. Pink gulped and did as told. The bright lights flashed every few seconds in front of her. Pink was half shocked by the fraction of seconds they appeared still she could listen to the basic instructions she was given, such as how to hold the eggs, hop in and out of the basket, stand on her toes, sit down and even lay down hugging the eggs. Pink followed them as best as she could, but the constant flashing in front of her was annoying, considering all she saw for a second was white after each light was blasted at her. The process continued for what felt like an eternity and Pink was getting tired of repeating poses.

"G-guys...could we please tune down the-" "Miss Pink try not to talk while you pose it ruins the shot." One of the humans said as they kept working. "But the lights are-" "Just some more shots." Leo said as the flashing lights made Pink shake her head. "Can you please hold the egg to your head?" said one of the assistants. "Leo we just did that five times already!" Pink said loudly. To her relief the flashing stopped yet she barely had time to close her eyes as she was picked up by a human female who started to tie an apron around her. "Alright now for the cook bunny shots, Leo where are bowls and utensils?" she asked as she fastened a white hat on Pink's head.

"NO NO NO!" Pink raised her voice squirming violently. "Miss Pink we need to-" "You have been taking pictures of me for like what? hours!, the lights are too bright!, my eyes are tired!, I was told I would help the morale around easter but I don't see how moving me around like a doll is going to fix anything!". Pink said panting. The other humans rolled their eyes and the white dove flew out of the room, yet this went unnoticed by Pink.

"Now miss Pink we know you are probably tired but we just need a few more pictures of you in this costume and then you can take a break as we set the video cameras." Leo said. "The what?!" Pink asked before more flashing lights came back at her, this time a small bowl and some utensils were placed next to her and she was given different instructions. She groaned and shook her head for most of the pictures as she was getting done with everything and wanted to signalize them to stop. "Alright little one now grab the spoon and-" "that will be enough for now." Everyone turned to look at Blue entering back and froze.

"No need to overwhelm our little mascot, come along Pink we have some lines for you to practice." Blue said with a serious expression. Pink tried to hop down to her although she wobbled down a bit, her vision a bit darkened after all the lights that flashed at her eyes.

Blue picked her up and walked out towards the hall. "Pink you need to finish the pictures and why aren't you wearing the bows I left for you?" Blue asked annoyed as she walked over the hall holding her, she got into a small room with a desk, a mirror, a closet and some chairs on it. Pink looked around and noticed a small plate with celery and carrots chopped on the desk next to a card with her name on it. Her vision lightening back due to the harmony of a normal sight.

"White took them off saying they were too much." Pink said and Blue sighed "that's no excuse to give an attitude during your photo shoot" she scolded. "It's not that!, it's just all those flashing lights are annoying and tiring and everyone gives me instructions at the same time, minute after minute!" Pink said. Blue sighed "Pink I understand it might be exhausting but White is counting on you. We need to show our best possible selves." Blue explained "My eyes ache, I feel them tired!" Pink whined. Blue's expression softened as she lifted Pink to her eye level, she took a deep breath and sighed. "Oh alright Pink, lets give you a little break so you can get better but then it's back to the shot ok?" Blue said. "I really don't understand how me posing is going to help you guys." Pink said. "Oh it will star bunny but you need to do it" Both females turned to see White at the door smiling.

"As for me, I am certain I don't need you to understand how this works, I just want you doing it to get it over with, so why aren't you in your shooting like you promised?." White said from the door with an expression that could be read as worried. Both Blue and Pink gulped but Blue managed to speak up. "White she is trying her best but she is new to cameras, her eyes aren't used to the flashes, they are getting irritated" Blue said holding Pink to her chest. White leaned in closer at eye level and stared at Pink's face.

Pink squeaked and froze seeing her greyish eyes staring deep into her pink ones as she was picked up towards her face. She really did feel like she was been gazed upon by a bird of prey, an owl perched on a branch. "Uhmm poor star bunny, your little eyes are getting red." White said holding Pink to her face. "This certainly won't do." She said and turned at Blue. "You may leave now Blue." she said and Blue looked at Pink and whispered "just listen to her." before exciting with a worried expression on her face.

White held the little pink bunny girl in front of the mirror. "Now star bunny just practice these lines with Pearl over here and remember, no need to complicate things, just show your best smile and show people what they like, such as your fluffy little tail." White said giving it a light squeeze "eep, hey that's mine!" Pink said trying to bat at her hand. "And that tiny twitchy nose~" White added rubbing her finger tip against her nose in circles. "You can follow these simple instructions on this, right Pink?, after all look at the mess you made in the first place, you wouldn't want to mess everything up again, would you?" She asked as she rested her palm around Pink. Her long black nails curling around her delicate frame. "N-no White...I am sorry, my eyes just hurt I didn't mean to stop." Pink sighed. The firm pale hand went up and down Pink's back softly. "That's our good little bunny star now don't worry~" White said smiling widely. She opened the drawers of the desk and smiled. "Lets make those red puffy eyes all better shall we?~" She asked and Pink nodded.

While Pink remained locked in the small room with the main leading female fixing her eyes, the photographers got ready to continue the session. Eventually the little bunny girl would have to return to her shooting session and pose again. Everything needed to be done in schedule and everything needed to be done perfectly.


	9. Follow the yellow trail

Sorry for the long wait but here it is chapter 9. I hope you like it and if you do please comment so I can know what I need to improve.

like always the sorry is based on "we are the crystal ducks" from toonfreak and the cover picture belongs to tttooohappy, thanks buddy for all your help

like always read, enjoy and review.

_**Follow the yellow trail **_

On the street, Pearl, garnet and Amethyst were still looking around for their friend. Days had passed without them getting any real information about her, yet they didn't give up. Thus the group kept walking all over the neighborhood where the diamond corporation building was located. They would stop once in a while asking random natives if they had seen Pink or any of the females responsible for her disappearance. Most of them said no despite knowing full well who those humans were. Finally an old canary lady commented on how the three females would alway come into the building in the long black vehicle they called a limousine and explained how humans used vehicles to go from their homes to other places so they could transport themselves faster.

With that information they reached the black building once again. At the entrance the same black vehicle was been watched by two humans in dark uniforms. Garnet turned to look at Pearl and had gotten out from other native bird singers that a long black vehicle always drove from the building Pink was abducted and towards some sort of destination.

"Pearl this is ridiculous, we have tried this before it never works!" Amethyst said as she followed the dove maiden. It wasn't as if they hadn't tried to sneak into the building before but they were always caught in the end. Amethyst was beginning to fear Pink had been forced inside only to be devoured by the three terrifying females. Been a predatory person herself, she knew what it was like to see a delicious looking animal. Even if Pink wasn't a basal she was afraid none of those females would mind the difference and so they would sentence her friend to be their easter dish. Her blood often ran cold imagining the fluffy little bunny maiden being eaten by the massive humans.

"what if we are too late?" she asked flattening her ears down nervously

"It has to work!, we haven't seen Pink in days and that was the vehicle they used when they abducted her so maybe she is still inside the building or inside the car or who knows where!" Pearl chirped distressed and kept looking around.

"Pearl calm down, even if we manage to find that thing, it won't do much, we had heard rumors of it coming back into the office and nobody ever saw Pink getting out of it, plus we always loose sight of it!" Amethyst said looking around.

"Besides Pink is not going to be in that building, they took her from there, plus if the rumors are true and that car gets used by those women to travel from their homes to that building, chances are they took pink there." Garnet said

"Ok how do we manage to sneak into that car thing without them noticing?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh leave that to us." Bismuth said coming from behind a building with Peridot. The canine and feline maidens were both holding two cylindrical metal objects. "P-dot, what do you have there sis?" asked Amethyst as the objects were settled down.

"these are paint cans, we will use them to leave marks so you guys can follow the car" Peridot said. "but shouldn't we check inside the building just in case?!" Pearl asked.

"We can't it's too risky, lets do this, we will distract them, you guys try to sneak into the car, if it doesn't work we will just follow it, now are we ready?" Asked Bismuth and the gang nodded. "alright lets go Peridot" She said and Peridot stretched before she ran to the vehicle meowing and hissing, Bismuth followed her along yelling after her. "hey get back here you flea bag!" she yelled and Peridot hissed. "Get lost you mutt!" she yelled as she ran around the human males.

"Hey settle down you two!, what's going on?!" they asked but Peridot jumped at one of them, almost knocking him down and Bismuth went after her. The other man had to try to keep bismuth away while Peridot clung to the first man's shirt as he tried to remove her.

While the group was busy, garnet and Amethyst began fastening to cans beneath the trunk with some tape to hold them together. While they did, they noticed a pink and white blur that flew up to the garden and landed on the grass looking around. Garnet gasped and followed it "Pearl wait!" she whispered and snook in. The fox maiden had to chase after the dove girl and even jump to cross the fence of the inner yard, where she finally found her hiding beneath a bush frozen in place. Garnet trotted back to her and snatched her up, the dove maiden squeaked and chirped at the sudden ambush only for Garnet to pin her down and shush her. "Pearl what the heck?!" She whispered "Garnet please look!" Pearl said and used her wing towards a few feet away.

Garnet and Amethyst gasped as they slowly went closer to the spot. Right there on the wall, wrapped in a puffy pastel pink sweater and held by what they assumed was a pair of human hands, Pink was smiling at the nothing as she held an egg in her hands. Above her some characters in bright pink shades were displayed.

"w-what does this mean?…why did they put a picture of Pink?" asked Garnet confused and Amethyst stared a bit more. "It says coming in soon the easter bunny." Amethyst said.

"t-that's a good thing right?!…I mean didn't humans love the easter bunny?" Pearl asked.

"So we thought and they abducted Pink…whatever they have planned, we have to stop them." Garnet said when they heard the creak of the door opening. Pearl fluttered behind a couch and opened her wings, bending her knees her wings ready to take flight through the door but Garnet was quick to grab her and run out along with Amethyst.

"wait!, put me down!, put me down!" Pearl chirped but soon they were back at the other side of the gate where the guards were trying to prey bismuth down while Peridot kept hissing. Upon seeing the group returning, Peridot let go and ran to the corner. Bismuth followed her after Garnet tackled down one of the guards. the pair of males ran after them, yet eventually they had to stop when they run down the corner.

As they returned from the building, Pearl fluffed up "why did you grab me like that?!, I could have gone to look for Pink!" she chirped "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING SNEAKING INTO THE BUILDING LIKE THAT?!" amethyst scolded as she panted "What if you were eaten too?!" she asked as she flattened her ears and shook her whiskers. "Amethyst calm down!, you sneak into things all the time!" Pearl said "but YOU . are the careful one!, you are the one supposed to stay safe!"Amethyst said going back and fort. "She is right Pearl you went out on your own!, you could have been caught, any of us could have been caught!, hank goodness Bismuth and Peridot stuck to the plan otherwise the guards would have seen you getting in!" Garnet said "I had to go look for Pink!, she could be there!, we can't take any risks" Pearl said

"why are you convinced she is in there?, you saw her leave in that car!, by logic she is not there! and why didn't you listen to me, this isn't like you!" Garnet said "BECAUSE SHE HAS TO BE THERE!" Pearl chirped as tears ran down her eyes. "she has to…if I check the car and it happens she is not there neither around those people's lair….then she could probably be in that building and I can't leave her in that building not again…I have to do everything I can to bring her back, she is alive and I know it, I saw them!" Pearl said looking down "how they went from angry to soft spoken to her, how they gushed at her as if she was a chick….they liked her, they saw how sweet and noble her intentions were and they liked her…and because of that they took her away, as if they were entitled her charisma and her sweetness and…how caring she is, they took her away…and I was useless in stopping them from doing so." Pearl sniffed "I was supposed to keep Pink safe" she mumbled.

"Oh Pearl." Garnet said and gave her a small lick on the cheek. "you tried your best and I know you want to make sure to cover all possible ways to find her but…we can't…and the more we try to do everything the less we are likely to find Pink, so we need to find a strategy and stick to it, that's how we will find Pink." Garnet said. Bismuth went up to her "You know, you could have been caught or trapped or hurt and we can't afford to loose another friend can't we?" she asked as she shed a single tear and gave her anuzzle "we will find Pink just…don't endanger yourself like that ok?!" she asked and Amethyst went up to Pearl and simply glomped her and nuzzled her.

"alright, this is all very sweet and touching but if we are done with the soup opera or whatever we should focus on getting to work." Peridot said and pointed to the car been opened by one of the guards. They heard the roaring sound of what they by now recognized as a vehicle. Turning around they noticed the black long car been opened and the pales looking female they ever saw was getting in. Dressed in all white dress and a black blazer with fur around her neck. A sudden silence took over them as they had heard enough storis o know who that human was. The clacking of her high heels sounded deep as she bend over to enter the vehicle, long black claws holding a flash of pink fluff that was gone behind the closing door as soon as it was seen.

The car moved away from the building and eventually the silence was broken.

"This isn't good at all!" Pearl chirped and flew after the parting limousine. The group followed her only for Pearl to fly to the cans and start to poke and peck at them to break them, after the most intense minutes of her life the yellow liquid began to drip down and Pearl had to slow down to catch her breath. She was lucky she managed to land on Bismuth's back as they all trotted behind the yellow trail. It took them countless turns and miles but after what they felt was an eternity, they managed to find the limo going through some huge iron black gates surrounded by walls. The doors closed in front of them as some people in uniforms looked at the car inside some strange square like box trunks where they remained sitting.

Pearl flew up to the wall and looked ahead. Countless of houses, most of them the same shape, were setled one next to the other, most of them surrounded on white fences with huge green patches of grass around them. A huge grey road divided the area in two, with one line of houses at each side. Trees were settled every few meers with perfectly trimmed looking tops. The brightest most colorful vehicles went back and fort at a slower speed as numerous bird chirpings could be heard from the trees.

"Pearl!, where did they go?!…what is that place?" Asked Amethyst as she stood on her hinds.

"This is it guys, we will have to come in." Pearl said flying down. "In where?" Asked Bismuth.

"To pure human territory. these are what Peridot described" She said and they approached the gate slowly and took a peek through the bars.

"She is right…so this is where they have Pink…the suburbs." Peridot said.

They slowly poked their heads near the gate and observed through the bars, they finally had an understanding of humans building communities. while black towers and buildings were completely alienating as no human could be seen once they were lost in those rectangular cocons., this was the first time they understood how humans lived alongside each other, their lives in plain view in front of them.

The sun of the afternoon shone all over the houses and gardens, dying the sky and concrete with some orange, golden like shade on that peaceful afternoon. The breeze was gentle and blew through the trees slowly. Vehicles could be seen going slowly on the pavement, stopping in front of houses or disappearing on the big main grey pavement road. Some humans could be seen walking around the street enjoying the day. None of them aware of the plotting taking place outside, those very gates that they had built to keep them distanced.

"Ok so these are the suburbs this is where humans live?" Asked Bismuth "Ha! they wish!, this is where the higher ranking humans live!, how could we not think of this?!, these people probably have Pink in some sort of super luxurious tower or something." Peridot said looking around. "Well we need to get in and the place it's gated an there are people at the gate….you think they will let us in?" Asked Amethyst. "Uhmm it might be better if I do it my self." Peridot said. She groomed her face and straightened her fur before walking towards the guards, tail up in pride with the tip curled up. She walked p to the gate only to be stopped by the two men.

"Excuse me but you must be a resident or a visitor to come in here." One of the men said "I am a visitor, I come to provide my important services in pest control." Peridot said with her head up in pride. "I see, do you know the lot or last name of the of the family you are coming to visit?" the second man asked. "Eh…well no I do not remember it but I know how to get to the house, plus I am sure you will benefit having an experimented feline maiden like me helping around your premises~" Peridot said rolling on the ground and exposing her belly.

Five minutes later she was tossed by the scruff to the front of the gate. "Those jerks!, how dare they throw me out?!" she hissed. "Oh boy it didn't work." Amethyst said "The great and lovable Peridot!, I am telling you!, those two are a pair of uneducated basal monkeys!, no wonder why they are stuck guarding the gate!" Peridot ranted on with her tail up in offense. "Alright let me see what we can do." Bismuth said. The Pitbull lady walked away from the gate, following the walls that surrounded the community. The group followed her and eventually after doing at least three blocks Bismuth found a decent place that was not surrounded by pavement and began to dig.

"Are you crazy?!" asked Peridot "people inside will see you!" she said "no they won't as long as someone is acting as watch in case someone from any side comes" Bismuth said "right on it!" Pearl said and perched on a near bye telephone post. Garnet, Peridot, Amethyst and Bismuth began their digging and after two hours a decent tunnel was made. The canine lady had to squeeze herself in. The process was a bit painful but after her, the others could go through without any issue.

Upon entering the group gasped, if the rows of houses looked big before now the place looked completely towering around them. The huge suburbs looked like some sort of parallel land, it wasn't completely alienating as the big city, as the big patches of land plant life, gave it a familiar and even welcoming atmosphere but the size of the houses and the amount of them, were enough to make the group feel thrown off


	10. Into the human's hole

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"OK so this is chapter 10, I like to think the story is coming to an end but there is still work to do. Again the story is based on "we are the crystal ducks" by a style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" /m9W-fjJ7rDJo1IIASifZanQ" target="_blank" rel="noopener" toonfreak/aand the cover image it's made by a style="color: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" redirect?z=https%3A%2F% .com%2Ftttooohappym=1" target="_blank" rel="noopener"tttooohappy/a in deviantart, who helped me with constructive criticism. br /br /Again please comment and tell me what you think of the story, so I can improve. /span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-weight: bold;"emstrongInto the human's hole./strong/em /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The bright thick yellow path dwindled down to fin lines spreading vertically over the warm heated concrete road. Amethyst could feel the wet texture of the drippings on her bean pads as she walked over them along with the rest of the group. Eventually however the dove maiden anded on the ground a few meters from them and sighed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The thick line had now turned on a trail of measly yellow drops that disappeared a few meters ahead. "It looks like we ran out of paint" Pearl said looking at the group worried. "Well we are already here plus this is a secluded area, how hard can it be to find them?" asked Bismuth. "Ok…but how are we going to find Pink?…she could be in any of these homes…" asked Amethyst. "Well there are vehicles parked in front or in the homes perimeters so…lets look for the vehicle we were following." Peridot said. "One by one?!, that will take ages!" whined Amethyst. "Well it's the best we can hope for now" Pearl chirped and ascended above the trees as she flew around looking for the houses./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"They walked for what felt like an eternity, each road curving or turning into another one, rows of houses that were completely similar, shifted from beige or yellowish into white or bluish ones. All of them perfectly lined up with at least two floors a chimney and green patch of land, the majority of them with fences that partially blocked the view of the gardens. Most of them had at least a vehicle settled at their front or in their gardens./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"br /"Hey what is with these people variety it's like they are all the same house in different colors." Amethyst said "The diamond corporation is responsible for most of the settlements, maybe they designed it that way." Peridot said. Garnet took the chance to go sniff at the gates, most of them smelled like a mixture of grass and flowers yet one of the things that caught her attention was the smell of basals everywhere, not a faint passing smell but a strong imprinted /br /"Uhmm guys I think we should come see this." Garnet said poking her head through one of the fences. The group followed and each of them had their head poked in. Inside of a garden, there was a very tiny wooden house, where a small pug could be seen with it's head poking out of the house, a rope laying next to it hooked up to the house. "What is that thing?!" Asked Amethyst confused. "Oh that basal dog?, they call it a pet, humans have a tendency to breed basal creatures to keep in their homes for their own amusement, basal felines are quite common among human females, they love having them on their laps as well as some mini versions of basal dogs, I think these are called lap pets". Peridot said pointing at the small dog. br /br /Bismuth shook her head in disapproval "Who would ever do that to a basal?!, its either you eat it or you let it go, I mean look at it!" Bismuth said and jumped into the garden. "Bismuth no!" Pearl whispered. "It's eyes look like they will pop out of it's skull and I can hear it trying to breath from here, it's as if it's lungs were tiny raisins!" She said and went to bite the rope off of the miniature house. "Thee buddy be free." She said. The dog yawned upon hearing her and as soon as it opened it's eyes began barking as bismuth /br /"ARF ARFARFARFARF! ARF ARF!" The basal yipped and yapped trying to jump at Bismuth. The canine lady looked surprised but retaliated when she heard a door opening and rushed out of the garden. The group fled as they looked back to see a human female stepping /br /"Mr Pickles, what has gotten into you?!" The woman asked scoping the pug up in her arms and walking back into the house while the tiny dog kept on it's ranting high pitched barks. "That's enough outside for you young mister." She said before closing the /br /"Ok new rule!, leave the pets alone!" Pearl said "Why would anyone have that thing all locked up in the first place?!" Bismuth asked. "These are humans, they don't have to work for things as hard as we do, so they get bored and start doing things like those…although I will agree that thing was hideous and completely annoying." Peridot said licking her hand. "Meh it was kind of funny from how ugly it was." Amethyst /br /The group kept walking while searching for the vehicle. Going as far as having Pearl fly above the houses and looking around. While she did the group followed her in silence, each of them with their own thoughts. Bismuth began to wonder if they would see another native anywhere near that place, she even wondered if humans would go as far as trying to keep natives as they did basals. Garnet seemed to share the thought as she would give a sharp look the houses gardens as if to try to see what was inside. br /br /After hours of walking, Pearl flew back down to the group. "Found anything?" Asked Peridot impatient "I think we are close but I also found something." Pearl chirped and went back on the sky again. The group followed after her only to find a blue bird maiden flying from tree to tree frenetically in the distance. She perched herself on a branch eying the road sharply, giving Pearl the chance of approaching her from /br /"Excuse me?" Pearl asked making her jump "Who are you?!" the lady asked staring at Pearl up and down "Who sent you?!" She asked before spreading her winds getting ready to take flight. br /br /"Please we don't mean any harm, we are just passing bye and we noticed you looking distressed, maybe you can give us a hand around here." Garnet said. "Forget it, I am not saying in this place for any minute longer." She said huffing. "Please a friend of us got taken here, we are just looking for a long black human vehicle…from the diamond corporation." Bismuth said. "Oh stars no!, I am not going to butt heads with that people!, your friend is screwed" She said getting ready to fly. br /br /"WAIT!, can't you at least give us some directions?, we need to locate the house please for our friend, she also wants to leave, we just need to orientate ourselves!" Peridot asked as she climbed up on the branch and pulled her ears down. The bird sighed and looked down."What's your friend's name and what does she look like?" She asked. "her name is Pink and she is a little Pink bunny, my name is Peridot and these are just Pearl, Garnet, Bismuth and Amethyst." The cat maiden /br /The bird sighed "I am Lapis, Lapis Lazuli and I have heard rumors about those three females taking in a little pink bunny but I am not going to risk my feathers into this ok?…fly three meters higher than the trees and you should see a huge white home in the distance, it's surrounded by gates but if you see that long black vehicle on it's territory then that's most likely those females home." She said /br /"What direction should we head to?" Asked Amethyst. Lapis flew up and Pearl followed her, she pointed at a blurry spot further away. As the sun was setting, below it's rays a blurry house seemed to stand up form the others, green walls around it, going above other homes in the still space. "It should be that one over there, I don't know why the diamond corporation females dragged your friend in but I am not risking going in there." Lapis said and looked at the other side where other houses could be seen. "I don't know why anyone would risk going in there." She said and with that she flew away from the sun and towards the main /br /The others stood quiet and gulped, Peridot watched the bird go curious. What could she possibly be running away from to be in such a hurry?, either way the group kept heading towards the /br /An hour later the sky no longer had warm colored sunlight on it's surface and the surroundings were getting a bit darker. Pearl descended on Garnet's back and practically collapsed due to tiredness. "That's it, this is it" she said as they all looked up. The house was surrounded by green bushes indeed and only a single black iron gate allowed them to see the inside. A huge white houses with columns on the front stood in the middle of the biggest garden they could see. The house looked like it had three stores and four balconies on the second store, each of them connected with tiny tables and chairs. The garden had the biggest artificial lagoon they had seen, with clear water on a blueish floor. A fountain was located on one of the corners where many basal bird were bathing and a small orchard was settled across from the artificial lake, all in all the place was full of flowers trees and bushes. br /br /"Oh my stars…how are we going to get Pink out of here?" Asked Bismuth "Does she even want to leave?…I mean look at this place." Peridot said flickering her tail in excitement."you heard the blue maiden nothing good comes out of those humans." Garnet said. Pearl looked at the gate where two large canine gentlemen seemed to be keeping watch, each of them bulk with cold expressions on their faces. br /br /"Be honest with me, we can't just convince them to let us in can't we?" Amethyst asked "If they are guarding this place they are on those humans' side so I doubt it" Bismuth said. "Ok then one of s go distract them and the other has to dig and get under the hedge." said Garnet. Amethyst and Peridot nodded and went towards the guards, Pearl went to a nearby tree to keep watch and Garnet and bismuth snook to the neighbor house's garden to start /br /Eventually the dogs were barking at Peridot and Amethyst as they taunted them from the top of a tree. The males went up to bark at them and attempt to chase them away. After a fe minutes Pearl flew above the tree to give the signal. Amethyst and Peridot ran off with the guards chasing after them for a few meters before returning to their spots. After a few minutes Amethyst and Peridot went to the neighbor house from behind and spotted the hole. "Alright lets go in" Peridot sai as the two of them went through the tunnel with Pearl behind /br /Once out they started to sneak around careful not to make noises from the inside, not to alert the guards. "psss guys!" Garnet said from behind some rose bushes and the feline maidens and pearl rushed there where Bismuth and her were /br /"OK this is it, we just need to sneak in and get our little Pink back." Pearl said. All of them nodded and slowly made their way towards the front of the house. Sneaking closer, they couldn't see a single window open or doors that they could reach. Everything seemed locked and secured. br /br /"Damn it, how are we going to get in?" Asked Amethyst. All of them seemed deep in thought when suddenly a melody echoed through the air. Sweet tunes and lyrics floated around them. Pearl immediately perked up and slowly walked near the sound. The rest of the group followed her slowly, they were going around the enormous manor. "Pearl what are you doing?, we have been through this!" Garnet whispered. "I have a feeling, just…let me check" Pearl said and slowly reached the back of the building. Large trees and another fountain stood in the back surrounded by numerous flowers and even another orchard full of vegetables located at one of the state's corners. Stone patches lead to a huge white gazebo with white curtains and surrounded by pink roses. Right there three gigantic figures were sitting, each of them at a side at the gazebo, where in the middle a trio of singing maidens were perched on a tiny golden swing. One of them a yellow parakeet and the other a blue singing dove. br /br /Each of them displaying beautiful tunes and tweets. Going closer Pearl froze recognizing the females as their quiet audience. Each of them sitting quietly in a big cushioned sofa, a coffee table below the swing where silvery looking utensils, kettles and plates contained sweet smelling beverages, pastries and sandwiches. The lady dressed in Blue smiled as she listened the music, a fussy pink bunny maiden was tightly held on her lap. /p 


	11. Bad influences

**Ok so, I know we are nowhere near Easter and it's October but here is chapter 11. I am sorry if I kept you guys waiting but I had been feeling a bit sick plus university was being a witch and I didn't have the time to update anything. I plan on writing one more chapter for this story. I know the season has changed but I didn't want to leave it without finishing. **

**anyway thanks to tttooohappy in deviantart for helping me out and making the cover picture. like always the story is inspired by "we are the crystal ducks" by Toonfreak **

**Like always read, fave and please comment.**

Bad influences.

The group stared in shock at the scene before them. The three giant women were sitting at that weird house like structure, eating and passing the time while holding their captive friend. The bunny maiden was decked in a frilly pastel pink dress with puffy sleeps, a little hat with two holes allowing her ears to stand out as some bright big fuchsia ribbon poked behind the hat. The lady in blue simply smiled and sipped something from her cup.

Finally the song came to an end and the trio of singing maidens bowed down at their massive audience. Pink tried to give an enthusiastic clap but her furry hands didn't produce much noise. The female in white smiled as she took a bite from a tiny sandwich while the female in Yellow nodded approvingly. "Has the number satisfied you ma'am?" Asked The yellow parakeet still bowing down.

"Yes, you did good job." The female said and extended an open palm down. Immediately the parakeet girl climbed in with the Blue dove, puffing her feathers up and shaking her tail in pride. "Do you wish for us to perform another song ma'am?" The blue dove asked. The female in blue extended a finger to her and she perched on it. "No that will be all for now." The woman said as she ran a massive finger on top of the tiny bird maiden's head and down on her back. "Do you wish for anything anything else madam?" asked the parakeet lady. "No you may go eat." The woman in yellow said handing over a biscuit to her. "Thanks ma'am!" The singers said as they took the biscuit and flew off to the nearby tree branch while the white dove flew down to the ground and stood in a corner of the gazebo.

"Dude this is insane" Amethyst whispered as Pearl shivered "That can't be normal" she mumbled. They were quietly debating what to do. They could try to get in and snatch Pink up and run but with the large state and the guards outside, they were afraid of been caught.

Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted as a soft voice spoke up. "May I go down on the ground please?" Pink asked looking at Blue. "Pink stay here where we can see you." Yellow said crossing her legs. "But it's a nice day, I thought I could enjoy the garden while the sun is still up." Pink said "The sun is already getting down Pink, it will be dark soon." Blue said. "Please I won't go far away I promise." Pink said "I suppose it's ok girls, the birds can keep an aye out on her but stay here on the back Pink and be careful with your clothes." White said smiling. "Thank you White!" Pink said and was soon placed on the ground. The little bunny maiden hopped down the steps and around the garden. She hopped further away and went straight for the tree next to the vegetable orchard. She lifted the skirt of her dress and took the chance to relief herself. After her did was done she hopped into the orchard. Her tiny hat getting caught on the wooden gate as she struggled.

"Urgg stupid itchy dress!" Pink huffed as she pushed herself backwards and got the dress' ribbon off before stripping off the hat as well. She squirmed again and got into the orchard. Not even a minute passed before she found herself digging on the ripe looking carrots and nibbling.

"That's not very easter like you know?, chewing on other people's gardens." Pink jolted to the side to see a purple fox female smiling at her. "Garnet!" She squeaked and hopped to her hugging her. "Cotton tail!, you are alive!" Bismuth said as the group went up to her. nuzzles and purrs were exchanged before a white flash went straight at Pink.

"Oh Pink!" Pearl chirped and Pink snuggled her tightly "Pearl!" Pink said and licked her cheek. "Oh Pearl you were right, I am so sorry I didn't listen." Pink said and Pearl nuzzled her "it's ok, I am glad you are fine" she replied with tears in her eye as she smiled. "Dude, what are you even wearing?" Amethyst asked pawing at the fallen hat. "You won't believe these three, honestly the things I saw!" Pink said. "It's ok now, we are here to rescue you from this luxurious palace where they have you well fed." Peridot said.

"Oh I couldn't have said that better my self." A familiar nasal voice said. They all turned to see the yellow parakeet perched on the orchard's gate. "Miss Pink, are these intruders bothering you?" She asked narrowing her eyes. "No please!, they aren't intruders, they are my friends, they came to see me!" Pink begged. "Did you call to arrange a playdate?" She asked. "What?, no!, Pink can decide whenever she wants to see her friends!" Amethyst said annoyed. "That is no excuse." The parakeet girl said before some footsteps sounded near them. A huge shadow casted over the orchard and everyone gasped seeing Yellow standing, arms crossed in front of the gate.

"Polly why are there strangers in my garden?" Asked Yellow frowning "I-I don't know ma'am, I was telling them-" "I will take it from here." Yellow said and extended her hand. The parakeet lady climbed in with a tweet and perched on her shoulder smugly. "Yellow please don't get mad, they are my friends they came all the way here to visit me, I invited them." Pink said trying to defuse the situation. "y-yea we wanted to see her new home and I can see by the magnificence of your manor that she is in good hands, so...hehe everything fine in here." Peridot said trying to ease up the giant lady.

"Well friends over or not, that's no excuse to come unannounced, as for you Pink, you should know better than to ask before hand and not ruin your clothes like that and mess up the garden, look at how tattered your dress looks and don't think I didn't see those chocolates you threw on the tree!" She scolded. "Those aren't chocolates..." Pink said looking down. "for the last time young lady!, we installed a toilet for a reason!" Yellow scolded

At that moment another shadow casted itself on the orchard and Blue stood there arms crossed. "Yellow are you done with the intruders?" she asked. "They are Pink's friends, apparently she knows them, Polly please escort them out." Yellow said "right away ma'am" the yellow parakeet said. " Wait!, they came to visit because they were worried I just disappeared, can they stay over a bit?, so we can chat?" Asked Pink perking her ears back. "I don't know Pink, you really should be well focused for your big day...plus...are you sure these are your friends?" Blue asked and eyed Garnet and Bismuth suspiciously. "Excuse me I can guarantee you that we are, if anything we are worried about her safety, Pink are you sure you are ok?" Bismuth asked.

"Why did you come here?" Yellow asked frowning and walking towards them. Peridot gulped. "Well, we were concerned when we you guys took Pink, she looked quite distressed so we came to make sure she wasn't you know...hurt" She stammered. "Or mistreated" Pearl said. "Or served for dinner." Amethyst said.

"Seriously?, you all came here expecting that?, Please!, what would we even do with her?, half a fur glove?, Pink rabbit stew?, honestly how paranoid can you natives be?, Pink has everything she needs here, we cover all her needs but now I see where she got all of her silly ideas." Blue chuckled pulling the small bunny maiden to her arms. "Silly pompon~" she teased rubbing under her chin.

"Wait they have been...looking after you?" asked Amethyst confused. "Do we have to repeat ourselves?, yes!, We have, Pink is our company's new mascot, why would we hurt her? we NEED her well and healthy." Yellow said. "Mascot?" asked Pearl confused. "It's basically being cute in public so their business looks good." Said Pink "Wait being cute in exchange for this?" Peridot asked gesturing at the garden "you wouldn't be looking for a partner would you?, I can mentor you in cute noises." Peridot said purring.

"Pink doesn't need help she is doing well on her won and as you can see she is perfectly in her new home, so you can leave at ease." Blue said. "Is that true Pink? you want to stay here?" Pearl asked and the two females looked down at Pink. She just looked down and bit her lip. "You guys kind of know what I think, but maybe we could all work someth-" "Pink, I think it's near your bathtime." Yellow said. "Please I am sure we can come to an agreement like a visit system or something, I could be with both of you!" She said squirming lightly and reaching for the ground.

"Excuse me madam but... she doesn't look happy." Peridot said. "Pink doesn't understand what's best for her yet, we do, if anything she is in more danger living in the wild surrounded by dangerous creatures like foxes or wolves." Blue snapped holding her tight and standing up. Garnet and Bismuth growled at her, they fur rosing up. "What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Garnet.

"I know your types" Blue diamond said "our types?!, you are the one who shoved her in a box!" Bismuth barked. "you guys are scolding her for getting outfits ruined and talking about bath time and playdates...she isn't a pup, she is a grown bunny, if she is here, shouldn't it be on her own terms." Garnet said frowning.

"I have heard enough!" Yellow said raising her voice. "Blue take Pink to her room, she might need a little time out after her bath." Yellow said. "Say goodbye Pink." Blue said and walked away "wait please! I... I will be out on easter guys!" Pink shouted as she was taken away from the room. Yellow frowned and stood up going towards the group.

"Listen here, I don't care about what foolish little costumes and views you have back at your forest, I want to have Pink here for Easter and I want her for as long as her life spam allows us to have her, you have disrespected our efforts for her and this home with your presence! and if you want to have ANY contact with her you are to follow this simple rule!, leave immediately and stop filling her head, then maybe you can see her at the easter event if you drop these silly ideas of her living in a bug ridden hole in the ground!" Yellow said. "We won't abandon her here with you!, she is obviously miserable, you are just being selfish!" Pearl glared "You don't know what's best for her!" Yellow said glaring "Oh and apparently you do you oversized jerk!" Peridot said. Yellow gasped, her eyes going wide like plates her lips arching down into a frown, the bags on her eyes and the lines on her face came to view.

"eh...we were just leaving!" Peridot said as she scampered out the door with the gang behind her she headed for the front door. "SECURITY!" Yellow yelled and immediately the same guard male from earlier came in running from the entrance, in front of the group. "Lets go!" said Amethyst and they stoped on their tracks and headed out through the back door. The guard barked and followed them. Pearl opened her wings and flew up and high in the sky getting lost from view. "hey!, no fair!" Amethyst whined as they jumped into the holes and wriggled beneath the hedge to get out.

Meanwhile at the house Pink struggled and thrashed, the warm bubbly water splashing everywhere in the pink tiled bathroom. "GUUUYS!" she yelled as she jumped and tried to get out of the tub, her claws clacking against the porcelain. "Pink stop that!" Blue said as she held her in place "What are you doing to them?!" Pink asked crying. "Security just chased them out." Blue said holding Pin down on the water. "Look at the mess you made!, honestly this is why we I knew it was a bad idea to invite them over!" Blue scolded.

"they are my friends!, they didn't do anything wrong!" Pink said. "Oh and we have?" Asked Blue with her hands on her hips. "Look at all this Pink, isn't this enough for you?!" She asked as she gestured at the bathroom. The sink was full with cabinets with bottles in different labels of bubbles, soap and oils. Shells were piled up with tiny brushes and rubber toys and from a tiny hook, hanged a tiny white bathrobe.

"haven't we be doing everything for you?!, I thought we were over this." Blue said and Pink looked down sadly. "I..didn't mean it like that." Pink said as she was scrubbed down with soap. "Well it sounds like that" Blue said and sighed "I am going to talk to yellow, you stay right here." She said "yes Blue." Pink said. "And don't splash while I am gone." Blue said "yes Blue." Pink said and Blue stood up to leave "and don't- hey who threw chocolates down the toilet?" She asked "Those aren't... urgg forget it." Pink huffed "just wait here ok?" Blue asked and left.

Pink sighed and curled up on the tub. She was going over what happened again and again on her head. She could have ran, she could have tried to go away, they were a group, she could most likely have escaped...why didn't she do that?, why did she thought she could reason with them? *tap* Was she getting used to things? *tap* *tap* tap* *tap*. Pink turned away to see a blurry spot on her window. Carefully she jumped up and grabbed the faucet before using it to climb over the space next to the tub. Standing on her hinds and opened the door.

"Pearl!" Pink said and Pearl shushed her and hugged her "did they hurt you?!" she asked "no they just chased us out but quickly I came to take you out." Pearl said and Pink looked down from the window. there were at least two stores down and there weren't any tree nearby for her to jump. "I can't jump this." Pink said and Pearl flew above her head. she tried lifting her up but the bunny maiden was much bigger and the soaked fur made her heavier. "Ouuff I think I got this." Pearl mumbled.

"damn those carrot cakes." Pink mumbled and sighed "look I can't escape from here now, but maybe there is a way, they will take me to the park for the easter event, if we could somehow distract them from me while I am greeting everyone I could run out." Pink said "that works...but how would you make it so they don't go after you?." Pearl asked "I don't know they are obsessed with their image with the public and they are dead set on me being their mascot for the company and...I think I got it." Pink said and turned at Pearl. "Pearl I need you to do something for me, go with everyone at the meadow and every human we have talked and tell them" Pink whispered the rest on her head. "That?" Pearl asked. "Believe me I think I got this also I will need-"

"Starbunny?~" Pink froze and jumped at the water again "get out!, I will see you at easter!" she hissed and Pearl nodded before flying away. She looked back at her friend and closed her eyes, she couldn't help shedding a tear out, she would get Pink back, she just had to wait. Flying higher, Pearl disappeared into the already darkened sky, following the moon out of that luxurious prison.

"Pink." White asked as she stepped into the bathroom. Her regal high heel sandals clacking against the wet ceramic floor. "Who were you talking to?" She asked as she looked at the water and foam everywhere. "N-no one." Pink said giving a nervous smile. "I heard voices little starbunny and what's with this water everywhere?, look at the mess you made." White said. Pink looked around and stared at the yellow rubber duck before gulping.

"I was playing with mister Ducky in the tub when I heard the yelling and got scared so...I guess I splashed a little." Pink said and looked down nervously. White walked over towards her. She looked around the room and spotted the opened window. "Really?" she asked and closed the window before putting the lock on. "Well I think someone is clean enough for one night." She said and Pink got pale, crap she forgot about the window.

"And let's not leave the window open shall we?, you don't want some scary owl to come and grab you do you?" White asked as she sat at the edge of the tub and leaned towards Pink. "n-no, I don't." Pink said before she was picked up by the long black nails again. "good~, now bedtime" White said and wrapped her up in a bundle with a white fluffy towel. Pink didn't struggle as she was placed on the bed and dried up before being handed her night clothes.

"Now star bunny try to rest, we have a big day coming and you will want to be fresh, we can ignore this nasty encounter." White said. "You kno-" "Of course I know Pink, honestly your friends were quite rude accusing us like that, I mean I have never done anything to you...have I?" She asked, her long black lips stretching into a smile. "N-no White you haven't." Pink said lowering her ears before being laid on her back.

"Good, good~, now we will try to keep that way." White said as she tuck her in. "Now it's time to sleep." The pale female said and rubbed her fluff before walking out and turning off the light. "Night night Pink~" she said and walked down to the hall. at the stairs Yellow and Blue were awaiting.

"So?" Yellow asked "Oh she is fine, nervous more than anything but I think our little bunny knows her place." White said and Blue smiled "oh thank goodness honestly I thought for one moment those guys spoiled everything." she said.

"Not yet but we don't need them around and neither does Pink." White said and turned down to look at the white dove and raised an eyebrow.

"Call animal control to make a report would you?" She said.


	12. Tough choices

**Ok so….I know I said this would be the last chapter but I kind of failed at that, because I realized there was still a chapter to go in order to finish telling the story.**

**I know it's almost Christmas but my thesis and other university work had me busy. I am sorry please tell me if you like this, I really want to post the final chapter before Christmas but I can't promise anything.**

**Like always thanks to tttooohappy for helping me with criticism and making the beautiful cover picture. The story is based on "we are the crystal ducks" from toonfreak**

**The show belongs to Rebecca Sugar.**

_** Tough choices.**_

The couple of days left went too fast in the pink bunny maiden's mind. She had practiced a speech over and over, how to greet, how to stand and how to act. Blue went through every possible outfit while Yellow recorded every session with her. White would constantly give her pointers of what to do while reassuring her it would be easy for her.

"Just remember starbunny, no one is allowed to pick you up, you hug them and let them give you a small pet and maybe a treat and once you give them a signed egg they must leave." White said as Pink pressed her paw against one egg wrapper, leaving her print in it. "I see but how many of these do I have to do?" Pink asked. "Just one we will copy the rest." White said taking the paper and going to the door. "Do practice your gestures and remember ears up and tail as fluffy as pompon" White said before leaving. "Yes White". Pink said.

As soon as she was gone, Pink went beneath her bed and took out a piece of paper. She had tried to draw the park as best as she had seen it, according to Yellow there would be security at the entrances and one or two guards in the middle of the public to make sure nobody tried to "Steal their little bunny away." Pink cringed at the irony but kept working, with that many people around she would have to be crafty, however if her friends were doing their part of the plan correctly she would only need to know how to be sneaky fast and things would go easy.

Eventually a bird maiden came to inform Pink that it was time for supper in which surprisingly the three ladies were present as they discussed logistics for the event among themselves. Eventually Blue informed Pink that she would need to rest for the even the next day and took back to her bedroom and into her bed.

Meanwhile around the meadow, Bismuth and Garnet were sniffing the gate that separated the park from the garden. "You think this will work, we are getting into dangerous territory." Bismuth said nervous. "It has to, it's our only option left." Garnet said. In that moment a fluttering was heard in the distance. Pearl moved her wings softly and landed on one of the gate's posts. "Any luck?" Asked Garnet.

"I looked everywhere but I couldn't find that girl we talked to, did you guys talk to the people in the meadow?" She asked. "Oh yes word spread like wildfire, everyone is afraid to be next, they are all willing to help." said Bismuth and Pearl nodded "Perfect that should give us a good back up." She said.

"How is that tunnel going?" Asked Garnet as she looked towards some bushes. "Almost done" Bismuth replied poking her head out. "Garnet I am going to need some help here." She said "Got it." Garnet said and hopped in as well. The sound of dirt being moved was heard for a few minutes before the two females went out. "Ok almost done, this should reach to the gate at the park's border, the guys will come and take care of the details later." Bismuth said. "Ok in the meantime we should go help Peridot and Amethyst." said Garnet.

With that they marched away from the meadow and back into the park. Inside many people were hanging posters with Pink's pictures in them. Pearl cringed at those, not liking to see Pink as some sort of show for people to see but she couldn't do much about it for now. Once they got out, they made their old way back into the town, looking to seek for the help needed to get their friend back.

The very next morning Pink was waken by the bird maidens who helped her get ready. Afterwards she was escorted to the dinning room for breakfast. Once there, White went over the instructions for the event once again and Pink took note of everything once more. She was a ball of nerves, however she barely had time to address them as her captors made it sure to rehearse every detail before the ceremony.

"Now what are you going to say when you go upstage little starbunny?" White asked from her spot at the table. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to our annual easter egg hunt, is it with pleasure that my family and I welcome you here at the diamond plaza?…and then I am supposed to talk about how nice the park is and how much we are going to have at the event." Pink said.

"Good now, we must go soon to be in time for you to rehearse and get your outfit ready. Don't forget to stay close to us while children hunt for the eggs and once they find them, they will make a line and take pictures with you." Blue said. "Ok…can we please-" "Flash won't be allowed and remember nobody can pick you up without permission" White said. "Now if children get too rough just let them know, oh and don't forget to move your ears and wriggle your tail when you greet everyone, public loves that." Yellow said.

Pink nodded, she just needed to get some sort of time alone to get her plan in motion. "Oh ok, perfect…also about the security thing, guards at the entrance and among the public right?, you know worst case scenario, so I can know who to look for and where." Pink said lowering her ears and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh about that Pink, you have nothing to worry about, we actually decided to put extra security. There will be guards in every border of the park so no one can get in." Said Blue. "Wait EVERY border?!, Yellow said you would only put them a the entrance and inside the park" Pink said. "White said that wasn't enough so she added some extra." Yellow said.

"what do you mean it wasn't enough?!, why would you put more?!" Pink asked panicking. She had devised everything considering guards only at one entrance, not the whole border perimeter and had explained her friends that as well through pearl!

"Pink what's with the outburst?, it's just more security why are you fussy?" Yellow asked and Pink stammered trying to come up with something when she was suddenly plucked from the ground "Oh she is probably just nervous, come on starbunny, you will get over it when the event starts." White said. Before Pink could even say something, she was escorted out towards the black vehicle and soon the diamonds were parting off with her.

While the bunny maiden tried to find a solution in the middle of the panic swarm of thoughts in her head, at the other side of town, the group was rushing the last hours they had before the plan was set in motion. They were in the middle of the town's center, where in a pedestrian street, Amethyst and Peridot were hanging small papers with a small drawing of pink saying "Free the easter bunny", all over the walls. Pearl fluttered back to them.

"Any luck?" she asked "Kind of, we hand them off but we don't know if people are getting the message most of them just grab them say nothing and head off." Amethyst said. "Damn it!, at this rate we are never going to get anything done!" Bismuth said. "Don't worry, we have back up." Said Peridot.

"Oh did the people of the supermarket listen to you?" Asked Garnet. "well no, they are kind of mad about the eggs, we don't have that much back up but hey many people wanted to pet us and they did listen, that counts for something, maybe they will come and help, right?" Asked Amethyst. "Nah they loose the interest after the petting is done, don't expect to see them again,." Peridot said "damn it, those pigs!, I feel used!" Amethyst huffed.

"Excuse me." They turned around to see a short canine lady standing up. She looked like a small terrier but she was covered in red fur so he could easily be mistaken for a fox. She had short black hair and black eyes. She was holding one of the posters they made. "Sorry to bother you ladies but I was wondering if you made these?" she asked.

"Yes!, we are trying to get the word spread!, the Diamond Corporation has our friend Pink locked up in their home!" She said. "And they are forcing her to participate in this easter thing!" Amethyst said. "She can't leave and they won't listen to her, they won't release her not even after the event is done, we are trying to help her" Said Garnet.

"Well that's all I needed to hear, don't worry I got this." The lady said and rushed away. "Well…that was weird" said Amethyst. "oh how can people be so cold towards someone in need, I am telling you natives who come live in the city loose their empathy." Pearl said "hey!" Peridot huffed "what?, you know what I mean!" Pearl huffed "Guys don't start now" said Amethyst. "what I am just saying-" "Guys" Amethyst said "Amethyst let her finish!, I am sure the opinion of someone with a brain the size of a nut is so relevant to this situation." Peridot huffed "guys" Amethyst said "who are you calling a bird brain you flea bag?!" chided Pearl "GUYS!" Amethyst huffed "WHAT?!" they asked

Amethyst pointed to the little terrier who was running back towards them, this time with two people in uniforms behind her, they were a male and female humans wearing blue uniforms, the two o them had nets on their hands."It's them!, it's them!, they admitted it!" The terrier barked excited, jumping up and down. "Good job miss Ruby" one of the men and handed her over a bone. "yay!, good luck guys" said Ruby as she rushed away and they approached them.

"that little rat!, it was a trap!" Amethyst hissed as they backed away. The humans approached. "Alright you five, just come with us and we can resolve this smoothly" the woman said. "what?!, we didn't do anything leave us alone!" Bismuth barked. "Sorry you have been disturbing the peace and slandering our boss so you are coming with us." the man said and tried to throw the net at Bismuth. . Garnet pushed her out of the way and dashed off with her. The rest of the group followed after them.

The pair of humans chased them all over the street. Amethyst and Peridot took the lead while Garnet and Bismuth followed them near behind and Pearl flew above them to avoid the nets. The humans speeded up trying to use a strange device. It was a long stick that ended in a rope like collar. Bismuth found herself caught by the neck. "Alright lady you are coming with me" the female said but Bismuth began to pull and growl, making it harder for the woman. Garnet jumped at her and bit her arms "owww you little!" she screamed and let go. Garnet and Bismuth went back to the group only to hear distressed chirps as the man threw a net at Pearl.

"let go of me you brute!" Pearl chirped as the man picked her up, holding her wings tight. "OH NO YOU WON'T!" Amethyst trotted at him and jumped at his face. The man had to let go of Pearl as the woman tried to prey Amethyst off but Peridot jumped at her, making her fall. Eventually the pair of humans were on the ground as the group tackled and jumped at them. "WHY THE HECK ARE YO BOTHERING US?!" barked Bismuth "the diamond corporation bosses don't want any disturbances after what you did" said the lady and Garnet growled "I knew it!" she said. "Tell those monsters we are NOT going anywhere!, we didn't do anything wrong they did!" Pearl chirped. Suddenly a screech was heard and the group looked up to see a white van stopping a few yards from them.

"crap they brought back up let's go!" Peridot hissed and the five natives rushed away as the van opened and two more humans came out. they ran to the end of the side walk and took a turn to another street. Eventually they stopped hearing the footsteps of humans as they went into a fenced building. Plastic fabrics surrounded and inside the construction looked like a stone skeleton, walls and windows invisible with only columns and pillars that served as a structure for the future settlement.

"We should be safe here." said Bismuth. "You think we lost them?" asked Amethyst "I will go check." Said Pearl and slowly poked her head out. She left the construction and the four females awaited for her. All the could hear was quiet.

"I think I will go check with her" said Garnet also stepping out. "I don't see anything" she said as she looked at the empty sidewalk "Alright guys, I think it's safe, we should get going, who know how much time we have left." she said.

While the group left the comforts of their hiding spot, the city began to set the day in motion. People began wading through the town's buildings and side walks towards the park and cars made their way over the streets to the same destination. among them, the black limousine was carrying the event's most important guest.

Pink looked at the window nervous and gulped. "I still don't understand about the security thing, I mean if the event I mean, you guys are acting as if there was something bad out there wanting to get me." Pink said fidgeting with her ear tips.

"Now Pink it's not about someone trying to hurt you, we just believe the little security wouldn't be enough to contain all the people wanting to see you." Said Blue.

"Of course it wasn't enough, anyone could come through that meadow and try to squeeze in and considering what happened last time I say we don't take risks" White said. "Excuse me…are you talking about my friends from home?!" Pink asked, as the realization hit her. "They are not a good influence Pink we have been over it." White said.

"I thought I would see them at the event, I told them to come to see me, to support me" Pink said desperately, hopping away from Blue's lap and standing on her hinds. If the park's borders were guarded, then she had no way of reaching her friends to escape after the show. Pink looked at White as she stood on her hinds, her paw resting on the vehicle's bar below the window.

"Look Pink after that display of attitude of them, we believe is better if you just focus on your big show." Blue said "I…I need them there, they are my support!" Pink said "No they are just the people you keep using as an excuse to try to get away, now enough of this argument." White said. Pink froze, if she couldn't access the border then she was going to have to improvise. As the vehicle stopped at the plaza, Pink noticed the guards near the park, getting ready to start their duties.

"I….this isn't fair…I won't perform without them!" Pink said raising her voice. White glared for a moment and Yellow and Blue gasped a bit. "Listen here young lady you don't have a choice in the matter, you stole from us and you are going to make up for what you did, then you are coming back home with us and that's final" White said.

"I was willing to make up for my mistake but you are abusing it!, I don't want to stay any longer!, if you don't let me go after Easter I won't perform!" Pink snapped "Why you little" White reached in to grab her and before Pink knew it, she was mid air and landing on one of the bar's buttons. Immediately the window went down and she hopped out. "PINK!, COEM BACK THIS INSTANT!" Blue yelled but Pink rushed away. Yellow and her rushed away chasing after her. White just sighed and slowly got out of the car, closing the door.

Pink rushed around the walls, hoping to find a way back to the meadow around the park instead of through it. However the park was much bigger on the outside than she remembered. The sound of footsteps and screams were heard coming closer every time, a pair soon sounded like a quartet, then half a dozen and Pink was sure at that rate, she couldn't go back to her pan, she was on her own now. Eventually she noticed the walls seemed to close and next to them wooden gates showed the vast green meadow on the other side.

"Almost there!" Pink said with her heart raising when suddenly a figure stepped inside of the meadow. It was a man wearing a dark uniform. In his hands a small cage was holding a white singing maiden.

"Pink!, keep going!" The bird yelled for frenetically only for the man to give her a pat on the head to quiet her.

"Pearl?!" Pink asked stopping when suddenly she heard a screech behind her. A huge white vehicle stopped a few yards in front of her. The backdoors opened, revealing the biggest cages she had seen. Garnet, Bismuth, Amethyst and Peridot squirming and howling inside. Before Pink knew it the sound of clicking high heels was right behind her. Blue and Yellow were standing looking angry.

"we warned you about trying to adjust yourself Pink, but none of you wanted to listen!" Blue scolded and Pink backed away, not believing what she was seeing. Blue and Yellow moved to the side as a pale figured walked in between them.

"So Starbunny, about you not participating at the event?" White asked as Pink curled up whimpering.


	13. Every year after Easter

**Ok so FINALLY!, the last chapter is here!– The F is past Christmas!**

**I know I know!, but I didn't have time to do it earlier. I don't know if there is someone still reading this but I hope you enjoyed this little adventure if you made through this whole story. This was my first Steven Universe Fanfic and I guess it could have gone better but at least I wrote what I liked.**

**I want to thank tttooohappy For helping through all this journey and making the beautiful cover image for my story. Like always the story is based on "we are the crystal ducks" from Toonfreak.**

**The show belongs to Rebecca Sugar. **

_** Every year after Easter.**_

Pink stood on the grass shivering and trying to process what was happening in front of her. Her friends stood in the cages inside the huge vehicle shaking the bars trying to get them to open with not much success. "Honestly starbunny, how far will you go in your stubbornness to see this isn't a life for you?" White said pointing at the van with Pink's friends.

"Leave them out of this please, they have nothing to do with this!" Pink said and White raised an eyebrow. "Really?, then what about this?" She asked as she took a paper out from her pocket and held it in front of Pink. "Surely you can understand why I can't let you all go spreading these nasty things about us." White said.

"you know it's true and–" "Are you going to deny me we haven't been caring and providing for you?, shelter, food, clothes, after all, look at what we did after you hurt your soles." White said pointing at her feet.

"I never asked fo-" Pink couldn't finish her sentence as White chuckled. "Really?, but wasn't you who stole our eggs and came to us looking for our help? and your friends the ones who tried to come and take you from us?" White smirked raising an eyebrow.

"I just….I thought we could get along but not this!" Pink said. "Denial again, just admit it Pink, you like the comforts that living with us give you but you don't want to deal with the norms that come with it, you use your friends as an excuse but we all know you natives just don't want to commit. And there is not enough space for that here." White said.

"But there is more than enough space at home Pink, just come back and we can pretend none of this happened." Blue said. "You will return to your lessons and we can put this behind us." Yellow added looking at her.

"I…if I perform at the event, can they go?" Pink sighed while looking at them. "And these ideas of leaving for the wild?" Asked White as her lips stretched into a smile and one of her eyebrows rosed up. "They will be gone, I will just tell everyone how nice you are being to me, just don't hurt them please." Pink said looking down.

"What?!, no dude we worked so hard for this!" Amethyst barked through the door but it was no use.

"Very well, you will see them go unharmed, after the event of course." White said and crouched down in front of her, extending her hand. Pink sighed and hopped on her open palm. White walked away and Pink looked at the van as Yellow was giving instructions to the worker. "You are doing the right thing Star bunny." White said and gave her a gentle pat on her head. Pink just teared up as she was taken back into the park and to a big tent, it was time to get ready.

inside the tent, Pink was stuffed into a frilly fuchsia dress and tied it up with a ribbon. A human female placed a tiny bow on her left ear. "Now hold still I just need to adjust it.." She instructed and Pink nodded while looking down. "Sure miss." She said as the lady began fidgeting with the fabric on her ears.

"Oh it has such a lovely look on you Pink." Blue said as she came in with Yellow, the two of them had their make up done. Pink just looked at them and said nothing as she looked at herself in the tiny mirror.

"Pink don't be childish." Yellow scolded with a scowl and Pink glared back. "Oh sorry for being angry, must be another one of my attitudes." Pink said glaring. Yellow turned at the lady "Leave." She said and the woman nodded before walking out. "Pink we wouldn't have come to this if you hadn't rebelled like this." Blue scolded.

"EXCUSE ME?!, I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!, I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU" Pink snapped standing up. "ENOUGH!" Blue said pushing her with an open palm back into her seat roughly.

"Pink you must understand!, this is for the best!, honestly you are worse than ever!" Blue said as tears were coming out of her eyes. "You don't even know what my life was like…you don't know me!, I am worse than ever because I was happy before!" Pink said.

"Girls we are out in five minutes." White said coming and noticing the scene. "Pink dry those tears, Yellow fix her ribbon." She said and Yellow finished fixing Pink's ear. "I don't want any tantrums out there Starbunny, we worked hard for this." She said and Pink looked down. "Yes White." She said bitterly. "Now starbunny, you will appreciate this one day." White said and patted her head.

"Excuse me ladies?, We are ready for you." the lady said coming back in. "Very well, I shall go first." White said going out of the tent.

At the van, the group was getting frustrated as they weren't able to break the bars. "this is useless!" Barked Bismuth. "we are never going to break these and nobody knows we are here!" She said panicking. "There has to be a way for one of us to get out!" Said Garnet. "Wait…they did say unharmed, didn't they?" Asked Amethyst and turned at Pearl.

Outside of the van the two workers were standing up awaiting for orders when a sudden loud screech was heard. "OWWWW LET GO OF ME YOU HIDEOUS BEAST!, IT HURTS!" Pearl's voice shrilled. A chorus of hisses and barks erupted from the van, making the guards rush to the cages inside. Amethyst was chewing and shaking Pearl's leg through her bars while Bismuth barked and tried to bite at Peridot's tail who hissed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" Asked the guards. "Help!, they aren't used to been locked for so long, I have never seen them like this!" Garnet panicked as Amethyst and Bismuth continued to hiss and bark at Pearl and Peridot.

"damn it!, knock it off!" The man said and tried to prey them off through the bars but it only resulted in Amethyst and Bismuth, tugging at Pearl's leg and Peridot's tail. "owwww stop it!, she will tear it off!" Peridot hissed. "Guess we are doing it manually" said the lady and opened Amethyst's cage to try to prey her out. She kept latching to Pearl's leg, until the man opened Bismuth's cage. Suddenly the two of them leg go and jumped at the two workers, knocking them to the ground at full force. The two of them struggled and yelled but Bismuth bit into the man's collar and dragged him to one of the cages. Peridot rilled off the key from the female and tossed them into the van. Pearl took the chance and opened the cages. Soon Garnet was helping drag the woman into the van as well.

"Help we need-" "oh no you won't" Pearl said taking the strange square black device form him. "you will be let go after the even, don't worry human." said Pearl and with that they went off.

The park was full of humans standing in front of a central stage with curtains on the sides. The group had to be sneaky as they pretty much dragged themselves across the floor to keep low and squeezed themselves between the people, so they wouldn't be seen. Suddenly the curtains opened revealing White walking on the stage.

"Hello everyone! and Happy Easter!" White announced. "Happy Easter!" the people cheered excitedly. "Welcome to the annual easter egg hunt, This is the first of many we will hold for our town!, because nothing is more important here at Diamond company than making sure our cities and their people have the homely experience they asked for." She said as people clapped.

Backstage Pink looked nervous from her spot in Blue's arms, as she looked at White talking. "I guess this is it." Pink said. "You will do great Pink, everything will be ok." Blue said and said kissed her head. "I promise things will be alright." She said. "Yea everything is turning out alright for you." Pink said looking back at White on stage.

"And to make it extra especial a very special someone is here to celebrate with you!" White announced on stage as people clapped. "Welcome the new member of our tight little family, Pink our easter bunny!" White said and immediately Pink hopped out of Blue's arms and onto the stage. She forced out a smile and gulped.

"Hello everyone!" She said standing up with her tiny basket full eggs and waved. People awwed and took pictures at her smiling. "Welcome to our annual easter egg hunt, it is with pleasure that my family and I welcome you here at the diamond plaza to join us for this merry celebration." Pink said making a little heart with her hands. Yellow and Blue looked pleased backstage as White smiled watching Pink from her spot on the stage.

Pink was about to speak when a loud chirping was heard, she noticed Pearl flying up above stage and smiled. "Pearl!" she squeaked. White growled and took out her phone "that's it I am calling security!" White said ready to dial.

"WAIT! Pink yelled overhearing her and people looked confused. "Wait…" Pink said looking at the public staring in utter confusion. "Wait before starting our annual easter egg hunt!… because, I have some special thanks to give to people!" Pink said.

"I want to thank you all for coming today to help us celebrate Easter!, you know, my friends came all the way here to see me, just give me moral support, give them a clap everyone!" Pink said gesturing at her friends among the public. People clapped looking at them and Garnet looked confused "What is she doing?, why isn't she running?" she asked. White, Yellow and Blue looked pissed and White held the phone in her hand, eying Pink's friends cautiously.

"Alright Pink I think our easter bunny needs to start the egg hunt, no need to put children waiting, I am right little ones?" White asked as the children cheered. "Oh but I didn't give you my special thanks yet!" Pink said giving a pouty face, making the audience coo and gush at her. Pink turned to look at the audience and smiled.

"You know when I first set to be your easter bunny, it was a hard task making those eggs and matching them, when Blue and Yellow found me, I had hurt soles you know?, but they fixed it, look" Pink said removing her shoes and showing her bandages. "Come here Yellow, Blue and White!" Pink said and the other two ladies came at stage and walked to the front with White, their singing maidens following behind them. The three ladies waved as people clapped.

"Not only they have been taking care of me, they take care of so many other people all year round as well, isn't that right Polly?" Asked Pink. "yeap they are the best." Polly said shaking herself in pride, to which Yellow gave her a gentle pat.

"Oh she is finally coming around!" Blue said as tears of happiness flooded her eyes. "And that's why they have a very special announcement to you!" Pink said. Immediately the smiled turned into confusion.

"You see that biiiiiig meadow next to the park?, that's my happy little home!, our home, because my friends live there with me. You know something?… we were kind of afraid of you. I mean you guys are so big and all your constructions are so scary. We thought you would kick us out of our homes or hurt us." Pink said pouting and pulling on her ears down cutely. People cooed and awwed at her.

"Poor bunny" said a woman gushing. "we would never" a man said chuckling and people took pictures.

"But these three galls, made sure we had nothing to do about because thanks to them and wonderful people like you, that meadow will be untouched so we can all live together in harmony. I can visit you at the park now and best of all we can all learn of how to live together so we can have such wonderful neighbors like yourselves!, so give yourselves an applause!" Pink said and people clapped and cheered.

"We love you miss easter bunny!" A child yelled and a woman smiled "welcome to the neighborhood!" she joked. "What a nice gesture from them." A man said as the public clapped and cheered.

"Oh look at how happy you all are!, isn't Easter wonderful?, it always makes me feel fussy, like White says as fussy as pompom~" Pink said shaking her fluffy tail making people gush. "Well speaking of white I think she is right, no need to keep the littles ones waiting, come on children!, let's go look for some eggs!" Pink said and before White could grab her, she dashed to the side of the stage and got down towards the park.

Immediately children rushed towards her as well as parens, all ready to start the egg hunt. White Blue and Yellow immediately rushed down the stage fuming. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE WHAT SHE JUST DID!" Blue said and Yellow glared "That bunny is in so much trouble!" She said as they tried to go towards the park."security I want our bunny and those five beasts caught and restrained you hear me?!" White snapped at her phone as they made their way through the park. People tried to congratulate them on the event and their "wonderful giving gesture towards those adorable people." but they immediately brushed them off and kept going after Pink.

The little pink bunny girl zig zagged through children and adults trying her best not be picked up by any child, soon her friends caught up to her. "Oh guys I was so worried!" Pink said giving Pearl and Amethyst a hug "save it for later!, we have a tunnel to find!" Bismuth said. "Pink!" They turned around to see Yellow, White and Blue rush towards them. "quick!" Pink said and they all scampered around to find the hiding spot. They made their way to a bush where a pile of leaves could be seen. "There!" Garnet said and picked Pink up. The six girls immediately rushed down the tunnel just as Blue was catching up.

Inside it was dark and wet, they could hear blurry noises that they guessed were the people above them running and looking for eggs. "Hey what you did was great, how did you know giving that speech would work?" Asked Peridot.

"The only reason I am a mascot is because they thought a cute little bunny would make them look good to people. I knew if I said I was bunny napped they would try to cover up so I gave them what they wanted and got people on our side. Now I only hope these people help us if they try to back up." Pink said.

After a few minutes they made it to the bright side at the end of the tunnel. Going up, Pink smiled at the welcoming sight of the meadow with it's fields and trees with flowers on the distance. "Finally!" Pink said and rushed through the fields. "It's so good to have you back!" said Amethyst "Yea home sweet-" "screeeech!" Garnet and the others turned to see the white van parking at the meadow, only this time Yellow, White and Blue were standing outside looking murderous.

"Go get the back ups." Whispered Garnet and Peridot and Pearl rushed away.

"PINK DIAMOND!, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION!" Yellow said as she carried a net in her hand. "I gave you what you wanted, you said you wanted to look good, now you do, you are the martyr helping out the adorable bunny, since you said people liked me because I am cute, I figured helping out cute little people like me would make you look good. Even though you don't deserve the title." Pink said defensively.

"That stunt you pulled will coast us millions in resources!" Blue said as Yellow advanced towards her "Pink you have gone too far this time!" Yellow said charging towards them. Pink rushed towards her and hopped between her legs., making her fall. Blue charged as well only to be tackled by Garnet and Bismuth who barked at her. White rushed to grab Pink only to be growled at.

"Don't you dare young lady!" She said before reaching in which earned her a bite. "owww, that's enough!" White said and grabbed her by the scruff. The little Pink bunny squirmed terrified.

"hey leave her alone!" They turned around to see Pearl and Peridot standing at the border with a ton of canine, feline, bird and even rodent people staring daggers at them. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" Said Garnet. "I don't care how many of you I have to look I am taking her back home!" Blue snapped.

Pink scratched at White with her paws, dropping to the ground. "owww!" White said but jumped forward to get her. She landed on the ground, nearly squishing Pink between her chest and the floor "Eeeep!" Pink squeaked. Garnet, Bismuth, Amethyst, Peridot and Pearl rushed towards her. "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ONE MORE STEP!" White yelled grabbing Pink to her chest, while laying down, none of them could risk hurting Pink.

"White careful you will squash her!" Blue urged rushing towards her to retrieve Pink. Immediately Peridot and Amethyst tackled her to the ground. Yellow rushed to her only for natives to do the same. Pink squirmed, in White's hold who tried to restrain her, while getting up. "Stop it with the thrashing!" White scolded but Pink gave her another bite. Immediately more natives went behind white and tackled her, yet they couldn't separate her from Pink.

"Get off me you filthy creatures!, Pink I only want you to have a good life at home with us, if you can't accept that we will just take you back until you do!" White yelled. "IS THIS A GOOD LIFE FOR YOU?!" Pink yelled squirming "Look at yourselves!" Pink snapped.

"Pink for the last time we are- " "WE ARE NOHING!" Pink yelled crying "They are my family, look!" Pink said gesturing at her friends and every native looking at them. "All of them came because they are afraid!, no one wants to be the next one being taken and that's because we like it here!" Pink said pointing at the small homes in tree trunks and tiny houses made of sticks.

"This is my home and I intent to keep it!, I don't care how many times you drag me back, I am going to keep trying to return and if this place is not here, then I will go somewhere else but I am NOT staying with people who has to threaten me in order to force me to be close to them!" Pink said.

Blue looked at her, tears started to run down her eyes as she laid on the ground. "You hate us that much?" She asked looking around. "Look at this mess." she said sniffing. "Yellow, this is it, we lost her" She said and Yellow looked around as she was pressed down as well. "Blue this place is wild it's dangerous for her!" She argued "I was literately just squished to the ground by you guys and threatened by you, I never had that happening to me here!" Pink said.

"Ohh…but our home…you don't want to live safe?" Yellow asked asked "The only reason why I didn't feel safe was you trying to take our homes from us, if I had known you would get like this I would have just risked." Pink said. "Look lady she doesn't want to go and even if you flatten our meadow we won't stop looking for her." Pearl said. "And even if we are gone she will keep leaving you." Said Garnet. "Yea you guys kind of ruined it for her, give up" Amethyst said.

"But she came to us." Blue sniffed. "Because I thought we could be good neighbors…everyone told me I was wrong, I guess they were right." Pink said. "No." Blue said and sighed. "alright Pink, I give up, I guess you don't want to come." Blue said. "what?!, blue but we can't let her go!" Yellow said. "Yellow look at what we have done…her friends are right, we made it worse. We just had her a few weeks and look at us, wrestling natives in the mud and making threats." Said Blue.

"I….oh no." Yellow sniffed. "Alright Pink…you win." She said.

"NOOO!" White said still holding her. "She is OUR easter bunny we can't let her go, she belongs to us!, she doesn't know what's good for her yet, she is just acting like a kid!" White huffed. "You are covered in dirt, squishing me and threatening me when you planned a whole event for a town….I am not the problem in here." Pink said.

"I…I.." White stammered but Blue sighed. She managed to shake off the people on top of her and go to White. "Let's leave it White, she would just run off again." She said and prayed White's hands open.

"Finally." Pink said and tried to hop away only to be scoped up by Blue. The other natives tensed up but Blue just gave her a tight hug while sniffing. "My little Pink." she sniffed. Yellow went to give her a hug. The two of them turned at White who sighed. "Oh alright, guess we can't tell public we are not freeing her anyway." She said and gently took Pink before settling her on the ground.

"Goodbye Starbunny, go live surrounded by dirt and mud if you want…our door will be opened." She said "Thanks I guess but… I think I will be fine." Pink said. "You have to at least visit us for easter!" Yellow said and Pink backed away and turned at her friends. "Let's go" She said and they all rushed away.

White, Yellow and Blue stood there silent. "Maybe we could get a feline?, those like indoors." White suggested as her eyebrows furrowed and her lips stretched down into a sorrowful expression. Yellow and Blue shook their heads. "No…we are not fit for anything anyway." Blue said sniffing. " Our poor Pink" she mumbled.

At the distance Pink and the others were leaving when Pink turned around to make sure, the ladies weren't setting them a trap. She noticed them all looking down. Blue cried while Yellow comforted her and sniffed and White looked like she had no idea of what to do, for the first time Pink had seen them. "Well I guess they did try to make a part of the family." Pink said and turned at her friends. "but they imprisoned you!" Peridot said. "yes and they are jerks…but I guess they didn't mean to." She said and hopped back to them.

"Pink!" Blue rushed to her but Pink held a paw in front of her. "I don't like you, your rules are stupid….this outfit is itchy…but I guess you are not as bad as everyone painted you to be…if you don't bother anyone else for the rest of the year…maybe I can go to the park to deliver eggs…you know next easter and maybe go check on the human cubs once in a while at the park." Pink said.

"Oh Pink" White said and they all hugged. "urggg ok ok, I said once in a while!" Pink huffed as they all smooched her. "Happy Easter guys." Pink said. "Happy Easter Pink." they all said before they placed her down.

With that the little Pink bunny rushed again to her home. The rest of the day, children wondered where the easter bunny had gone to which the diamond corporation could only reply "The easter bunny went home, but surely she will be back next year."

Indeed Pink settled back at the meadow where she and other natives continued with their lives. Of course ever since the Easter bunny became famous, humans would want to come in and even take pictures not only with her but other natives. Sadly they weren't so fond which led to many people was chased out. Eventually the Diamond corporation declared the are protected and so on, natives and people had to learn to coexist.

Pink kept her promise and visited the children once in a while to play with them, even making friends with locals. Eventually spring turned into summer, then autumn, then winter and finally spring returned once again and with it, did everyone's favorite easter bunny


End file.
